Harry Potter The Avenger
by Jumper712
Summary: What if when Harry was hit by Voldemort's killing curse at the end of the battle of Hogwarts had had a different outcome and Dumbledore hadn't appeared to him, Instead someone to gave him a choice appeared a choice that allowed him to become the man he was meant to be. A man in the world of superheros. Sorry the summery sucks, please read and form your own opinions. No pairings yet
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter The Avenger

**AN: So I went back to my parents place and they were throwing out their old computer and asked if I had anything on it, I found this story, the first one I ever wrote, so I decided to check it over, edit parts of it and post it. Its not finished, not by a long shot, but if people like it then I will continue with it. It takes characters from both the Comic and cinematic universe as well as Harry of course but follows the cinematic timeline and events. I have also removed the lemon scenes but if people wish me to I can add them in or add them as a separate chapter or story  
**

Chapter 1:

Harry opened his eyes and looked around his was in a wide open white space with nothing but a bench, and under that bench an ugly crying creature. Harry was totally confused where was he and why was he naked, he didn't want to be naked even as that thought crossed his mind clothes sprang up and enveloped him.

"So the weapon finally arrives" a voice sounded from behind him. Harry spun around his wand firing into his hand he looked down at it in amazement. The beautiful young woman with long silky black hair flowing down to her waist and deep violet eyes that seemed to look in Harry's very soul stood in front of him with a small smile.  
"Yes you have your wand, or at least the elder wand" she said her voice clear and calm. Harry blinked confusion shown across his face. She smiled at his confusion before speaking again.  
"You united the Hallows Harry, but only you could have done so, Dumbledore tried but the old fool forgot the most important part, to unite them you must be a descendent of the Peverell's as you are the last descendent in fact" Harry just looked down at the wand shocked before looking at the woman.

"Who are you?" he asked.  
The woman smiled "I am Death Harry" seeing his look of shock she smirked "I know, you'd think at least one person through history would get it right but no I'm always a man with no face in a black robe and a scythe" she said almost bitterly.

Another bench appeared "Come sit" she said sitting on the bench, as she crossed her legs her skirt rode up exposing her legs and stared for a moment before blushing and sitting next to her. Death smiled slightly, glad she could still get a rise out of mortals.  
"So Harry tell me, why didn't you react when I said you were a weapon or that Dumbledore was a fool?"  
Harry sighed and leant back "I worked it out this year, I mean he taught me nothing, at all, and I over heard Ron and Hermione talking, either I was suppose to die a martyr or I was to become to one person who could defeat Voldemort. Of course I was never told how, so I taught myself dark magic I turned myself into a weapon" he said bitterly.

"Harry" Death said gently "There is no dark magic, magic is just a tool, its how you use it"  
Harry looked up with confusion "But what about the three unforgivables?"  
Death sighed "Grindelwald was the first one to use those curses for evil before that the Imperious curse was used to stop people for killing themselves, the Killing curse was used in abattoirs to kill cattle and the Cruciatus was used to repair nerve damage" Harry sat there in shock. But Death hadn't finished "In most cases dark curses were only labelled dark after someone used them to kill someone"  
Harry processed this information and the nodded slowly, it made sense the leaders of the magical world were always terrified for someone being more powerful than them,but refused to believe it until someone showed that they could kill.  
Death smiled "Good, you understand" Harry nodded dumbly.

"So what happens now?" Harry asked.  
Death shrugged "That it up to you" she closed her eyes for a moment "You have three choices, one is you pass on to my realm, another is you return to your own world where you have just defeated Voldemort"  
Harry looked at her with confusion. "Your friend Neville killed the snake moments before Voldemort fired the killing curse at you, with all his Horcruxes gone there was nothing tying him to that world anymore"  
Harry blinked then smiled "So we won"  
Death nodded "You did"  
Harry leant back "They don't want anything to do with me anymore though, too many people died, I used dark magic" seeing Deaths face he quickly said "What they believe to be dark magic"  
Death sighed "Unfortunately you are correct, the Weasleys will blame you for Fred's death and Hermione will hate the fact you used 'dark magic' once everyone sees them shunning you they will follow suit" Harry blinked as tears began to run down his face. Death reached over and pulled Harry into a hug letting him cry into her shoulder. Harry thought suddenly that Death was nothing like people described her as.

Harry sniffled and pulled away embarrassed wiping his face on the back of his sleeve.  
"You said there was a third option, what is it?" he asked after a moment.  
Death smiled "I send you on, but not to my realm, to another world, another universe if you will where magic does not exist on earth anymore." Seeing Harry's look of panic she added "You will still be able to use magic" Harry nodded calming down  
"What's so special about that world?" he asked.  
She smiled "It is a world of superheroes, gods and aliens, it is also a world where you will be able to be just Harry, unless you decide you want to be more than just Harry"  
Harry looked at her in amazement "So no-one would know who I am there?"  
Death shook her head "Not unless you want them to"  
Harry nodded "That sounds nice" he admitted.

"What's the catch?" he asked after a moment.  
Death smiled "You can never return, once you have made your choice it is permanent" Harry nodded, but Death hadn't finished. "The Hallows will travel with you from now until you enter my realm, even then I may let you keep them for you are the Master of Death"  
Harry looked up in shock "What does that mean?"  
Death shrugged "That is for you to decided, but it does not make you immortal, just harder to kill"  
Harry nodded relief showing on his face. "Are there any other shocks I should know about?"  
Death shook her head "Only your the first man I have shown myself to who hasn't tried to flirt with me"  
Harry raised an eyebrow "I just died, is flirting really required?"  
Death laughed lightly "You'd be surprised"

A bell rang somewhere in the distance causing Harry to look around. Death sighed "I'm sorry Harry but that means we only have five minutes left, you must make your decision or you will pass on to my realm."  
Harry nodded "If I go to this other world, what will I do there"  
Death smiled "All your possessions, both personal and your vault will be transferred with you, call it a thank you gift for returning all the pieces of Voldemort to me, speaking of gifts your parents and Sirius wanted you to have something"  
Harry looked at her in astonishment "What?" he asked eagerly.  
"Well since the Dursleys stunted your growth, your parents asked that you be returned to the condition you should have been" Death said with a smile  
Harry nodded "So I won't be short anymore?" Death shook her head smiling. "Sirius requested that you have his information on girls, how to treat them, woo them, make love to them" At the last one Harry blushed.  
"Why would you do this?" he asked  
"Because Voldemort was an abomination to the universe, and if you hadn't stopped him he may have been able to break the bonds between worlds and pass across, something only I can do" Death said, anger filling her voice when she spoke about Voldemort.

Harry nodded slowly in understanding before taking a breath "Well I don't want to return, not now I know my friends abandon me, and I'm not sure I'm ready to go to your realm so I guess this other world it is"  
Death smiled, and Harry guess she was glad of his choice. "Where on this world would you like to arrive"  
Harry thought "Well I've always dreamed of living in America, so LA or New York, I don't mind which  
Death nodded "Very well, now for those gifts, each gift is transferred by a kiss, a proper kiss mind you not just a little one, we shall start with Sirius' then your parents and finally my gift"Harry nodded almost automatically shock shown on his face.

Death leaned over and stopped inches away from his face. "My true name is Hela" she said before closing the distance and kissing him. Harry responded almost automatically kissing her back. Several moments passed before Hela pulled back "Not bad" she said with a teasing smile. Harry winced and held the side of his head but the pain passed quickly. "There is your first gift, now for your second"  
Hela leaned forward again and this time Harry met her half way and Kissed her back on instinct. He ran his tongue over her lips causing her to part them allowing his tongue to slip into contact with hers. As their tongues dueled Harry slipped and arm around Hela and pulled her onto his lap her skirt riding up to allow her legs to part resting either side of him. Minutes passed before Harry pulled back tugging on her bottom lip the need to breath becoming overwhelming. Hela looked down at him smiling "Well I guess Sirius taught you well, I haven't had a kiss like that in many years"

Harry flinched as his muscles began to burn with pain it was only there for a moment but his vision had become foggy. Reaching up Hela pulled his glasses off his face and threw them over his shoulder. "That was your parents gift"  
Harry glanced down at himself, he was taller around 6'1 if he had to guess and he had muscle, not body builder muscle more like how a rugby player was built. He couldn't help but smile at the changes.  
"I see you like your gifts" Hela said.  
Harry nodded "You know I feel like I owe you now"  
Hela smiled "You don't owe me anything, now your last gift"  
Hela leaned forward and kissed him again, but this time it was different she was aggressive nibbling on his lips and running her hands through his hair. Harry couldn't help but respond he kissed her back just as aggressively his hands running down her back until they rested on her backside and her pulled her tight into his body holding her in place. Hela pulled back slightly flushed and rested her forehead against his.  
"If that's how your going to kiss me from now on, we definitely need to meet again" Harry grinned then looked confused "Why didn't it hurt" Hela grinned "Because it's not affected your body" She swung herself down from Harry's lap and held out her hand. "Hold on" was all she said as he took it.

Harry found himself flung this way any that in seemingly impossible motion before appearing in bright sunlight. He fell to one knee breathing harshly trying to stop his head spinning. After a few moments it stopped and he stood up and looked at Hela.  
"Where are we?" He asked.  
"Los Angeles, she replied with a smile "The bank with now controls your money is the one right across the street" Harry nodded looking at the Citibank building "Well I guess I should go speak to someone inside"  
Hela nodded "Good luck, and don't forget to have fun" she said with a smile and with that she vanished.  
Harry looked down at himself and realised jeans and a t-shirt weren't the best things to wear into a bank. With a subtle wave of his wand and a muttered word he transformed his clothes into smart trousers and an light shirt and jacket. He squared his shoulders and walked towards the bank ready to start his new life.

**AN: Please read and review, any questions or suggestions are also welcome  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter The Avenger

**AN: Thank you to everyone who read the first chapter, and thank you to everyone who reviewed  
To answer some of your questions, The story starts before the first Iron man film, sorry I think I forgot to mention that.  
I glad that people liked that I didn't make Harry immortal, I'm sorry but unless that is done right it seems very strange when he becomes immortal and then settles down with the avengers after leaving because he doesn't want to see his friends grow old.  
About magic being a tool, that's all I see it as, I get some spells need different emotions to cast but everyone has those emotions.**

Chapter 2:

It had been almost a year since Hela and brought Harry to this world, and he was lying awake on the bed in his apartment above his café, he knew he didn't really need to work, but he wanted to, if he didn't he would probably end up doing something crazy or stupid or both. He thought back to the first time he had arrived in the city and learnt how much money he actually had.

-Flashback-

Harry walked into the bank and up to the help desk. The young woman behind the desk smiled prettily at him.  
"How can I help you today sir?" she asked  
"Hi, yes, I'm here to check my accounts, I've just got back from England"  
The woman Mary, Harry read from her name tag nodded "Can I please see some Identification"  
Harry panicked for a moment, before feeling the weight of a wallet in his pocket mentally thanking Hela, he pulled it out and flipped it open pulling out a New York driving license. The woman checked it before entering a few details into the computer before nodding.  
"Follow me Mr Potter" she said and stood up smoothing out her skirt and lead him to a private meeting room.

Harry sat down in the seat opposite her. He restrained from rolling his eyes when he noticed several of her buttons of her shirt were now undone. "Mr Potter" she said, "I am assuming you are not aware of of what your parents left you?"  
Harry shook his head. "Nope I have no idea"  
Mary nodded "Well then your parents left you a lot, and I mean a lot of money, about $75 million" Harry just stared in amazement. Mary gave a small smile "That money is split across three accounts, an investment account which holds about $50 million. A savings account which holds $20 million and a banking account which holds the rest."  
Harry nodded the shock of the fact he was now rich.

Mary continued to talk "I can get your family investment manager to come talk to you when your done here if you'd like"  
Harry thought for a moment before nodding "Yes, please"  
she nodded and quickly sent off an email, receiving a reply within moments "Ok, Mr Brand will be here in about 10 minutes, is there anything else you require" Harry nodded "I require a credit card, linked to my account and some directions."  
Mary smiled and reached into a draw pulling out a form, "fill this in and we can have your credit card ready for you within half an hour"  
Harry pulled a pen from inside his jacket and began to fill it in.  
"As for directions where do you like to go?" she asked leaning forward slightly and exposing her cleavage.  
Harry thought deliberately ignoring her, "I guess an estate agent, if I'm going to be living here I'll need a house."  
Mary thought for a moment, a slight look of disappointment on her face "Wait here I think your parents left you a property let me go check" with that she stood and left the room leaving Harry to finish filling out the form.

Mary returned with a set of keys and a map. Her shirt now done up again. She handed them to Harry.  
"Here are the keys to your parents property, I don't know what type of property it is but it's listed as having an apartment. The orange dot on the map is its location"  
Harry nodded his thanks and handed her the form for his card, There was a knock on the door.  
Mary moved over and opened it "Mr Brand, this is Mr Potter" Harry stood and shook the man's hand. "I'll go get your card sorted" Mary said and left the office. Mr Brand took a seat opposite Harry as he sat down.  
"Right, as you know I'm your investment manager, do you know much about investment?" he said  
Harry gave a half shrug "Not really, I know how they work, but I've never made any"  
Mr Brand nodded "Well anytime you wish to make an investment you need to contact me, either by email or phone, I will make the investment for you and send you back a confirmation. It is advised you keep a record of all the investments you make, now I have several suggestions to companies you would like to invest it if you would like to hear them"  
Harry nodded "Yes please"  
Mr Brand nodded and pulled a set of papers from his briefcase. "Well the three companies I suggest you invest in are Stark Industry's, they are currently the one of the most stable companies in the world and have a recorded growth since world war 2" Harry nodded. "This bank you should also invest it, it's one of the biggest banks in the U.S. And will allow you better interest rates if you invest. The third company is the Osborn Corporation, a research company"  
Harry nodded "Ok well invest $1million in each"

Brand looked at him in astonishment "Are you sure?" he asked.  
"Harry nodded "If the numbers on these files are correct and they increase at the same rate I should double my investment within a year maybe a year and a half."  
Brand smiled "Good, It's good you can see that" he filled out three forms and handed them to Harry to sign. "Now are there any other companies you wish to invest in at this time?"  
Harry thought for a moment before shaking his head "I will have a think, do some research and get back to you"  
Brand nodded and collected the files. "I will send you those files by post to that property you now own" Harry nodded "Thanks" he said as he shook Brand's hand.

Mary walked back into the office as Mr Brand left. "He's your credit card"  
Harry took it nodding his thanks. She handed him another card "Here's my business card, if you need any help don't hesitate to call"  
Harry smiled"Thank you" he replied shaking her hand.  
She nodded, smiled and lead him to the front of the bank before returning to her desk. Unfolding the map Harry located both the property and his current location. It was about five miles, but Harry wasn't confident of getting there with out help. So after withdrawing $200 not sure how much everything cost he took a taxi from outside the bank to the property."

-End Flashback-

Harry glanced at the clock, it was still an hour till he opened the café, of course Pepper would the be the first one through the door as always. He smiled as he remembered the first time she had come though the door, she had been in a rush, barely having time to say hi and order coffee before rushing off.  
Now though she would normally stay and talk to Harry for half an hour or so before going over to Stark Industries where she was Tony Stark's Personal assistant, and in Harry's opinion probably the reason the company ran as smoothly as it did. Pepper was also one of the few people he could honestly call a friend from both his old world and his current one. Of course he wasn't sure how someone as nice as Pepper ended up working for an egotistical playboy such as Tony Stark, but that wasn't something he was ever going to ask her.

Making his way downstairs he switched on the power to his coffee machines and oven before switching on the TV over the bar and moving over to the door and unlocking it, of course the door was also tied into the rune ward system he had built around the café and apartment so unlocking it dropped the wards allowing people to enter. He gave a smile as he saw Pepper's Audi A5 pulling into the park lot. He blink in surprise when he realised much he looked forward to seeing Pepper every morning, not in an I fancy her way but in an I enjoy her company way.

"Hi Harry" Pepper said with a smile as she walked though the door and took her usual seat at the bar.  
"Hey Pepper, the usual?" Harry asked as he smiled back. Pepper nodded and he set about making her, her one shot vanilla latte. He slid in front of her with a smile before sitting down on the stool behind the bar. He looked at he thoughtfully, she looked like she hadn't gotten much sleep last night and there we the signs of worry in her eyes.  
"What's up?" he asked.  
Pepper smiled sadly "It's Tony, He's heading off to Afghanistan in a couple of days to show off his new weapon and there's nothing I can do to stop him" Harry nodded in understanding, he had seen the press report on the TV that morning.  
"Well he's got the entire military watching his back, so I'm sure he'll be fine" he said with a soft smile. Pepper smiled back gratefully as Harry moved off to greet the customers that had just come through the door and collect their order.

Harry came back over and slid several bacon baguettes into the over to warm them up. "You know" Harry said with a smirk that Pepper had come to know normally meant trouble or a really bad idea."You could give him an incentive to stay"  
Pepper looked at him warily "What kind of incentive?" She asked. Harry put the baguettes along with the coffee onto a tray and shrugged "You could sleep with him" Pepper just sat there in surprise not really sure what to say.  
Harry came back over tray empty. "  
I can't sleep with him, he's my boss" Pepper protested.  
Harry shrugged "So, he's Tony Stark no-ones going to care"  
Pepper just shook her head "I can't it would be wrong of me, anyway he doesn't look at me that way"  
Harry raised his eyebrow "Really? Your funny, beautiful and smart, he's an idiot if he doesn't"  
Pepper smiled at him. "Thanks" she said, almost shyly before standing up "Well I've got to go now"  
Harry waved as she headed off to her work. With a sigh Harry turned up the TV so he could hear the news and settled down for a day of serving people who would be in and out as quickly as possible. Of course his day could never be that simple.

It was late afternoon when a black SUV with black out windows pulled up. Three men in crisp black suits and sunglasses stepped out, Harry's eyes noticing the concealed weapons beneath their jackets. He went to palm his wand before remembering what had happened several months earlier.

-Flashback-

Harry had just closed the café for that day and he made his way into the basement which he had built himself and shielded as best he could. He had transformed the basement into a gym with a punching bag as well as weights, a training ring with a dummy he had animated to fight against him and a range down which he could practice his spells. He hadn't yet tried out any offensive spells with the elder wand. He stood at the end of the range and drew the elder wand.  
"Stupefy" he cried out. Pain shot through his hand, so intense it made him fall to his knees, the wand and his hand were encircled by a glowing white light. The wand began to shrink and the pain grew like a burning on his palm. The wand vanished in a flash and one last stab of pain shot though his hand before it disappeared. Gasping for breath he looked down at his palm and stared in shock there on his palm was the symbol for the deathly hallows burnt into his skin. He touched it with the fingers of his other hand and could feel the magic seemingly waiting to be released. He looked at his hand with suspicion before a thought came to him.  
He got to his feet and raised his hand "Expelliarmus" he called out. The red light of the spell jumped from the scar on his hand. He nodded before raising his other hand and repeating the spell, nothing happened so he nodded again. It seemed some how that the elder wand had bonded with his palm meaning he could never lose his wand again, he smiled slightly when he thought of this.

-End Flashback-

Two of the men stayed outside while the third came in and removed his sunglasses. He had short dark brown hair that was receding slightly at the front and blue almost grey eyes. He moved and sat down in front of Harry.  
"Mr Potter?" he queried.  
Harry nodded "That's me" The man nodded. "My name is Agent Phil Coulson I work for the government, I'm hear to find out what you know about Tony Stark." Harry raised an eyebrow. "About as much as any other person I guess, it's not like he's all over the TV or anything" Sarcasm coming easily.  
Phil looked at him clearly not amused "Why did you open this business?"  
Harry shrugged "Because I need something to do with my time" confusion evident in his voice.  
"Miss Potts, what's your relationship with her?" was Coulson's next questions.  
Harry looked at him "She's a friend, look why are you asking me all these questions?" Coulson raised his eyebrow"Tony Stark is an international weapons builder for the U.S."  
Harry sighed "And you think I might be a spy because I'm getting close to his P.A?" he asked.  
Coulson nodded with still not reaction"After meeting you I do not believe you are a spy or a terrorists however we will be keeping an eye on you" he stood up to leave. "Good day Mr Potter" with a nod he left and got in to the SUV with the other two men. Harry just shook his head in confusion. At least they had no way of monitoring his basement.

Far across the galaxy at the entrance way to the realm of Asgard, Heimdall the watch of worlds saw all that was happening on Midgard with particular interest the young Warlock in particular he would watch and when the time was right he would tell Odin of his observations.

**AN: Please read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter The Avenger

**AN:Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed.**

**darkest magic: Harry was transported when he fought Voldemort in the forest his holly wand was still broken  
Le Diablo Blanc2: Will probably follow the story until the avengers and then take it somewhere else, but I'm not sure yet.  
**

Chapter 3:

Harry was sparring with the dummy in the basement when the proximity alarm went off. He hit the rune on the edge of the ring shutting the dummy down before pulling off the protective gloves and pulling a shirt over his t-shirt and made his way upstairs. He glanced over to the door and saw Pepper standing there looking nervous tears in her eyes. Harry moved over quickly and opened the door.  
"Pepper" he asked worriedly.  
She turned to him "Oh Harry I didn't know where else I could go"  
Harry nodded and held open the door. "Come in" Pepper smiled gratefully. Harry led her to her normal chair and moved around the bar to make her a coffee. He put in front of her. "It's on the house" he said. Pepper took it and nodded gratefully holding it in both hands.

"So what's up?" Harry asked gently.  
"It's Tony" Pepper said between tears "His convoy was ambushed early this morning and he was kidnapped"  
Harry glanced at the TV in confusion he would have assumed news that important would have been broadcast  
Pepper shook her head "Obadiah Stane, the executive officer of Stark Industries has managed to keep it out of the media for now, but he's supposed to back tomorrow, when he isn't people will realise something's going on"  
Harry shook his head. "Pepper, from what you've told me Tony's a genius, and the army is looking for him, he'll turn up"  
Pepper had tears in her eyes. "I hope your right, I really really do, I'm just so worried, I wish I had been able to convince him not to go to Afghanistan"  
Harry moved around the bar and placed his hand on top of hers "Pepper" he said and waited until she looked up at him "Trust me it's not your fault"  
Pepper tried to speak but Harry cut her off "Look I went through a time where I blamed myself for everything that went wrong to my friends, but you had nothing to do with his kidnapping so it really isn't your fault"  
Pepper smiled weakly at him. "But what am I supposed to do?" she asked quietly

Harry thought for a moment "Well I believe that Stane is making a mistake, you need to announce that Stark has been kidnapped"  
Pepper looked at him with confusion "Why?" she asked.  
Harry shrugged "That way you can control it rather than allowing the media to make there own conclusions when they find out that it's been kept from the public"  
Pepper nodded slightly. "I think your right, I've got to get up to Stark Industries" She stood up and kissed Harry on the cheek and hugged him. "Thank you" she said with a watery smiled.  
Harry smiled back "I'm here to talk anytime." Pepper smiled and nodded before leaving the café.

Harry sighed he knew how upset Pepper would be if Tony died, and she was his friend which meant that whether he liked it or not chances were he was going to get involved. He swore softly to himself, better he get involved on his own terms rather than someone else's.  
Moving over he grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled a quick note about a family emergency before sticking it to the door before moving down to his basement and touched the runic array to fully activate the wards around the café.  
The he grabbed the belt which had expendable charms built into the pouches in which were magical medical supplies as well as his invisibility cloak and other things he might need. Then making sure his place was fully locked up he apparated to the airport.

Harry sat on the plane to Egypt, he had waited at the airport for three hours for the plane, but if he was being watched it was probably safer for him to travel to Egypt and then apparate across to Afghanistan.  
After nearly sixteen hours of being on a plane he arrived in Egypt getting through passport control look nearly and hour and by this time it was half ten in the evening and Harry was exhausted and apparating when this tired was never a good idea. He checked himself into the hotel at the airport, not worrying about how strange he must look without a suitcase.

The next morning Harry checked himself out of the hotel and made his way to a deserted alley and was about to apparate when he felt someone watching him, he moved quickly out of the alley and down the road, he notice a man in a suit almost identical to the one Coulson had worn when had come to visit following him.  
So he thought, SHIELD was tracking him, he smirked slightly as he reaching into his pouch and grasped his invisibility cloak, ducking into the next alley he swung it over himself and knelt down. He had to hold in a laugh as the man rushed around the corner and stood looking around dumbly before pulling out a phone obviously to report in that he had lost him. The man stepped out of the alley and Harry gripped the cloak and dissapparate with a small pop.

He arrived in Afghanistan at 9:30 local time it was Monday morning, Tony had been kidnapping the Friday night before. Getting into the country had cost him two days and now he had to find him in a country full of American soldiers and terrorists with no where to start. A quick glance around showed him a group of soldiers who were waiting, two humvees pulled up and the soldiers jumped in.  
Knowing his best option was to follow the soldiers he made sure his invisibility cloak was around his shoulders he cast a charm on himself so he was total silent before moving quickly and jumping onto the roof of the lead humvee. Half an hour later they arrived at an U.S. Army base. Harry slipped off the roof and slipped between the soldiers and into a tent.  
He froze when he saw the screens filled with pictures of Tony. "Lieutenant Colonel Rhodes, you're the closest to Tony, is there anything else you can tell us?" The tall man on the left identified himself as Rhodes with a shake of his head "No colonel, we have teams on the ground, each have an emergency beacon like these" he held up a small box "If they find Stark they'll activate it"  
The colonel nodded "Good, I want extra air coverage 24 hours a day, Mr Stark is too high a profile man for them to have for too long, and we definitely can't allow him to be executed on live television, so get on it people we need to find him" Harry slipped close to the table and grabbed an emergency beacon before slipping out of the tent.

Three weeks later and Harry was exhausted, it didn't matter that he could use magic to keep himself hydrated or cool, he decided that he hated sand with a passion, it got in all the most annoying places, and using magic just seemed to make it worse. Three days, he told himself, three more days and then Tony would have been missing for a month, he didn't even know if Tony was alive. Harry swore to himself something that had been getting more and more common the past couple of days, sometimes he wished that he didn't have this annoying need to help his friends then he wouldn't be stuck in this frustrating desert looking for one man.  
He came to the top of a small dune, where there was still no sign of Tony Stark. It was if whomever had taken him had made him vanish from the face of the earth.  
He froze when he heard voices and dropped to the ground covering himself with his cloak with a whispered translation spell he could now understand what they were saying "He was around here, I would swear it"  
Three men came over the rise arguing. "It is of no matter now, the boss wants us back, the scientist should be almost finished those missiles" Harry breathed a sigh of relief by the sounds of it these people know where Tony was. He fired a tracking spell in case he lost them and followed at a discreet distance. After half an hour of walking the arrived in a small valley with tents and piles of weapons spread out.

"Don't move" Harry froze as he felt the barrel of a gun pressed against his neck, men quickly encircled him guns raised spread out so that even if Harry did attack them he wouldn't be able to get them all and the shield charm would be useless, he remembered Mad-Eye warning everyone that the Protego shield wouldn't stop bullets, of course there was one that did but he refused to teach them.  
So with a sigh Harry raise both his hands slowly in surrender. "What are you doing here?" one of them asked.  
Then Harry realised he had made a mistake, he might understand what they were saying but it was impossible for him to speak there language without using magic.  
"Who are you?" the man spoke slowly and Harry realised he was speaking English. With a breath he decided he could answer "I'm a traveller, I got lost, sorry" The man looked at him disbelievingly "You believe I am that stupid" he spat on the ground in front of Harry before turning back to his men.  
"Take him, put him with the others, remind them they only have five days before one of them dies." Harry felt the gun removed from his back but before he could react he felt a needle pierce his neck and everything swam to black.

"Hey, hey" Harry was awoke by someone shaking him gently. He rolled with a groan his vision fuzzy and his head pounding. "Here drink this" a clay cup was pressed against his lips and he drank slowly. He looked around as his vision returned to see two men standing before him. One an older bald man with glasses who was kneeling next to him, the other a younger, around forty man who was about the same size and build as Harry but with a glowing blue ring in his chest.  
"You look worse that I do after a good night out" The younger man said, with a small chuckle now Harry's vision had returned he knew who it was, Tony Stark. Harry pushed himself upright until he was sitting on the edge of the camp bed.  
"So I know who you are" Harry said point at Tony, "You I don't know" he said quizzically  
The older man smiled kindly "My name is Doctor Ho Yesin, may I enquire as to whom you are?"  
Harry nodded "My name is Harry Potter" Yesin gave a nodded as Harry looked around in confusion "How long was I out for?"  
Yesin smiled gently again, something Harry took as a bad sign. "Three days, we were worried you weren't going to make it"  
Tony nodded "But now your awake you can help us finish"  
Harry looked at him "I'm not an engineer you know, I just run a coffee shop" Tony gaped at him and Yesin chuckled  
"No Mr Potter, I believe you are much more than what you do, but it would not be good for you to strain yourself today, we will continue with the work, you keep watch on the door" Harry nodded.

The door swung open and three men armed, guns raised entered the room. The one at the front, evidently the leader started talking animatedly to Yesin. Harry sighed he guessed when he was out the translation spell had worn off. He reached for his magic to fight if necessary but there was nothing there. He started to panic, whatever they had given him blocked his use of magic. The man talking snapped something before storming out.  
Yesin turned around with a sigh, removed his glasses and rubbed his face tiredly. "We have 48 hours to get there weapon ready"  
Tony about to make a quip turned determined "Well then, it's time to cue to music and get to work" He turned back to the bench behind him and fired up one of the machines.  
Yesin glanced at him then moved to sit next to Harry. "We have a plan, We're building a machine capable of getting us out of here"  
Harry nodded "I guess you're telling me because I'm invited along?"  
Yesin nodded "No-one deserves to be left behind with these animals"  
Harry nodded gratefully. "Mr Yesin, do you have some way of taking my blood?" Yesin nodded confusion showing on his nodded "Can you take some, whatever they gave me has effected me in ways that shouldn't be possible, I need to know how"  
Yesin nodded and pulled a syringe from his bag under the bed and quickly drew some of Harry's blood and poured in into a small vial which he handed to Harry. "Thanks, I'll explain when we get out of here"  
Yesin nodded and laid a hand of Harry's shoulder "Rest, watch the door, let us scientists do what we need to" Harry nodded and laid back, still exhausted from whatever it was they injected him with.

**AN:Thank you for reading, please review, questions and suggestions welcome.**


	4. Chapter 4

Harry Potter The Avenger

**AN: Thank you everyone who read and reviewed.**

**To answer several question: Yes Harry has his invisibility cloa but he had taken it off in the three weeks in was in the desert and forgot to put it back on, same with the disillusionment charm, from canon I can see this happening for a bit because he does not have Hermione to remind him.  
I believe his broom was broken before the final battle, correct me if I'm wrong.  
Yes he knows the Point-me spell, but as he no longer uses a wand he can't use it.  
When he was kidnapped the terrorists took his belt, but he was more worried about his magic being gone.  
**

Chapter 4:

Yesin shook Harry awake, he snapped up alert and ready, "We are almost done, you must be ready to move soon. Harry nodded and looked over at Tony who was standing in front of a large grey metal suit.  
"Oh good, your awake" Tony said "So ready to get out of here?"  
Harry gave a single nod. "What do you want me to do?" Harry asked standing up.  
"I need you to start the function on the computer." Tony said, Harry just looked at him with utter confusion as Tony stepped into the suit.  
Harry glanced over his shoulder at Yesin who was attaching something to the door.  
Tony sighed why couldn't he have been kidnapped with another genius "press function eleven"  
Harry did so, "It requires some other code" he said, trying to keep the panic from his voice  
"M, K, one, A,C, T, I, V, eight" Tony said as Harry typed the code into the computer. A beep sounded "There should be a progress bar"  
Harry nodded "It's there" he replied "eight percent" Tony nodded as the suit closed around him apart from the face, the mask of which was still upright. "Everything set?" Yesin asked. Harry nodded, then fell to his knee as pain raced through his veins.  
"Harry" Yesin called out dropping to his knee "Are you Ok?"  
Harry nodded "It's whatever they gave me, it's wearing off"  
Yesin nodded before glancing at the computer screen "twenty two percent"  
Tony nodded "When we get out of here drinks are on me" he said trying to keep his companions spirits up.

"I never did ask" Tony said looking at Harry "What do you do, why did the Ten Rings want you?"  
Harry shrugged "I run a café but it's just so I have something to do, as to why they want me I have no idea to be honest, I mean I have money, no where was much as you but enough, who are the Ten Rings?"  
Tony shrugged "Honestly, I've never heard of them before, but they're a terrorist group, I'm going to research them when I get back to my mansion."  
Harry narrowed his eyes "I don't want to suggest it but it sounds like someone hired them, I mean what are the chances that the first time these terrorist's show up they capture you?"  
Tony just blinked at him. "Damn I should have thought of that" he nodded "Now that you mention it, it does sounds suspicious"  
Harry nodded "You also need a hospital"  
Tony looked affronted "Why I'm fine?"  
Harry raised his eyebrow "You had surgery in a cave and then made yourself an electromagnet out of spare parts from missiles, I don't know what that does for you but it can't be good"  
Tony glowered at him "Nope, not going to happen, no way"  
Harry snorted "You sound like I do, hospitals really aren't my thing"  
Tony grinned "See you get it, so no hospitals"  
Harry shook his head "Nope when we get out here, I'm dragging you to one.  
Tony was about to reply when Yesin barked "Are you two quite done, in case you've forgotten we've got a plan to finished" Harry and Tony looked sheepish and nodded in agreement with Yesin

"What's the power now" Tony asked after several minutes. "Sixty Five percent". Suddenly there was a knocking at the door and someone well in Arabic. But Tony and Harry looked at Yesin who sighed tiredly, "We're out of time, they want there weapon now"  
Tony looked at Yesin "Can you make something up? Tell them its dangerous for a few moments"  
Yesin blanched then nodded "I can tried" he moved over to the door and started talking.  
Harry glanced at the screen "Seventy two percent"  
Tony nodded "When it gets to a hundred you need to move back" Harry nodded and winced again as the pain flared up again. The scar on his hand glowed briefly and he could feel his magic again.  
"We're out of time" Yesin shouted moving away from the door a second before it exploded as the terrorists opened it. Harry ducked as shrapnel flew across the room.  
"What power?" Tony asked urgently.  
Harry looked at the screen "Eighty nine percent"  
Yesin looked at them before standing up "I will buy us some more time" he said before moving quickly towards the door.  
"No, Yesin" Tony shouted "Remember the plan" But it was too late, Yesin rushed out of the room grabbing one of the terrorist's guns as he did so and raced down the corridor yelling and firing.  
"Damn it" Tony swore as the echoes of gunfire could be heard.  
Just as the gun fire stopped a whirring noise from the suit was heard. "It's done" Harry called out moving away from Tony as he snapped the mask of his suit into place. With a twist he detached it from the wires and it straighten up standing about seven feet tall. The first terrorist that rushed into the room found himself flung against the wall from a punch from Tony's suit. The other three stood in the doorway and fired into the room causing Harry to duck out of sight behind a rock, when the gunfire stopped and he looked up the three terrorists were scattered broken and Tony and his suit had gone, Harry could hear gunfire from down the tunnel and guessed that Tony had forgotten all about him.

He stood and moved to the doorway before collapsing in pain, it was like nothing he had felt before, worse than the pain from the cruciatus. But then it was gone and Harry fell good, better than he had since before he had been captured he smiled slightly as the comforting feel of his magic just below the surface waiting to be used had returned fully. With a muttered "Protego Brachium" he created a shield around his arm that at the very least out protect him from shrapnel and exploding rocks. He straighten and raced down the tunnel following the sounds of gunfire.

An explosion rocked the tunnel and instinctively Harry ducked behind the shield he had created which sparked and rippled but held. Harry grinned glad that it had worked, he had missed using his magic these past few days.  
Then he heard Tony's cry "No this wasn't supposed to happen, we were all supposed to get out together"  
Harry rushed through the tunnel and into a cavern where Tony was awkwardly kneeling over Dr. Yesin who was leaning against the wall blood pooling from several wounds.  
"Damn it man, what do I tell your family" Tony said, Yesin smiled "I am on my way to see them now" Tony seemed shocked but Harry understood. he moved over a crouched down "you never intended to get out alive did you" Yesin shook his head and coughed blood coming out of the corners of his mouth.  
His eyes opened wide suddenly and acting on pure instinct Harry turned raised his hand and barked "Reducto" the blue white light jumped from his palm and hit the terrorist in the head which exploded, the body swayed headless before crumpling onto the floor.  
Tony stared at him but Yesin chuckled then coughed blood again. "So that is what the drug stopped, that is a powerful force my friend" Harry nodded and moved his hand over Yesin's body muttering.  
Yesin's face relaxed. "What did you do" Tony demanded half in hope that his friend had saved Yesin.  
Harry looked at him with sorrow "I removed his pain" Tony nodded saddened that Yesin wouldn't be making it out.  
"Listen" Yesin coughed his voice becoming weaker "You two have great gifts, each unique, you need to decide how to use them" Tony reached out and placed a hand on Yesin's shoulder as he closed his eyes and his head fell forward.  
Tony looked at Harry "You're going to need to explain everything to me when we get out of here you know that right?" Harry gave a resigned nod. Before raising his hand and calling out "Accio Belt" with several thumps the belt flew around the corner and Harry caught it, quickly checking everything was still there before sliding it on. He looked at Tony and nodded in determination, he was ready.

Tony reached up and closed the mask and stood up "Stay behind me" was all he said before turning and striding towards towards the exit of the cave. Harry kept his distance as bullets whistled past the Iron suit Tony was currently inhabiting. Finally they made there way to the cave entrance which was sat above them at the top of a small incline.  
Tony glanced at Harry "you know as soon as we step out there they'll fire everything they have at us"  
Harry looked at him with a raised eyebrow "I take it you've got an idea?"  
Without any of his usual sarcasm Tony replied "I've always got an idea"  
Harry waited a moment before glaring, "Want to share?"  
Tony knelt and slowly outline his plan, his voice never changing, not showing any emotion.

Harry shook his head as he slipped out of the cave under his invisibility cloak, of course Tony didn't know he had the cloak he just assumed he could go invisible after seeing Harry do magic earlier. He slid down the edge of the cliff far enough away so when the terrorist's noticed Tony and opened fire he wouldn't get caught by any stray bullets. He heard a thump and looked up the see Tony in his suit standing at the entrance to the cave.  
Instantly the terrorists reacted yelling and opening fire all at once. The bullets harmlessly bounced off the suit, several of them fired RPGs and Harry was forced to raise a shield to stop the shrapnel and debris for hitting him. Finally the firing stopped and the terrorist's stared at Tony in shock and amazement as he stood there.  
"My turn" Tony's voice called out and he opened up with the machine gun attached to the arm bullets tore through the encampment.

Harry let out a breath before removing his invisibility cloak so it wouldn't get caught on anything as he moved around the encampment. Then stepping out from behind the rock which he had hidden raised his hand, aimed at a stockpile of missiles and barked out "Bombarda Maxima" the white flash leapt out of his wand and impacted the missiles the explosion ripped apart the bodies closest to the centre of the blast sending internal organs and limbs flying along with shrapnel that impacted with terrorists and sent them flying many of them ripped apart instantly the ones that survived lay on the floor screaming in pain.  
Twisting he began to fire the Bombarda and Sagitta spells the second of which fired a volley of arrows from the tip of his fingers. Several minutes of spell casting Harry realised he had over estimated how quickly his magic was returning, he was feeling light headed and his spells were becoming erratic a sure sign he was becoming magically exhausted.  
Harry knew he only had moments before he collapsed so using as much magic as he dared call out "Accio emergency beacon" Harry waited a moment and grabbed the beacon as it flew past and hit the button on the top before darkness overcame him.

Tony waited before Harry had slipped out of the cave disappearing somehow and stood allowing the bullets and missiles in impact around him. A quick glance showed him a shimmering blue shield that was obviously Harry protecting himself even if he couldn't actually see Harry Finally the rounds stopped coming and he couldn't help himself.  
"My turn" he spoke loud enough for the terrorist's to hear before opening fire with the machine gun he had attached, several explosions off to his right told him Harry had joined the fight with whatever technology he was using, it was powerful whatever it was and Tony was curious to what it was, and who Harry was but he would only get answers when they got out of here. A click told him he had no rounds left but the terrorist's weren't stopping, they hadn't seemed to notice Harry who was moving and firing arrows now. Tony shook his head slightly he really needed to know what that technology was now.  
Twisting his other arm he activated the flame thrower and moving deeper into there compound set alight anything that moved, he twisted and saw Harry grab a black box before collapsing, Tony making his way over there in worry, he really couldn't lose both the people whom he was imprisoned with ,was hit in on of the exposed wire parts causing his leg to collapse under him.  
He grabbed Harry and activated the rockets that were attached to the waist and legs of his suit which rose him into the air. He fired one last burst of flame at the biggest pile of munitions he could see and activated his suits rockets sending them flying into the desert. The suit however had been damaged and Tony felt it fall out of the sky he impacted on his side and bounced, dropping Harry in the process. Once he had stopped moving he twisted ignoring the pain in his muscles and dragged himself over to where Harry was laying. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that he was alive and seemingly unharmed

Tony must have passed out for when he next looked up three military helicopters were coming in to land around him. Tony pushed himself to his feet and grinned when he saw his friend James Rhodes.  
"So how was the funvee?" Rhodes asked him deadpan.  
Tony raised an eyebrow "Not so fun after all" Rhodes rolled his eyes before turning his attention to Harry's prone form "Who's that?" he asked.  
Tony looked at him "That's Harry, he was held captive with me, helped me escape" Rodney nodded and two soldiers moved and grabbed Harry lifting him into the helicopter. Tony nodded and jumped into the same one, not wanted to be separated from him until he got answers.

Across the galaxy Heimdall watched proceedings with interest. The warlock was the most powerful one to inhabit Midgard since the Asgardians themselves had been on it but his training seemed suspect and he obviously didn't know how to control all that power.

**AN: Reviews, questions, suggestions and comments always welcome**


	5. Chapter 5

Harry Potter The Avengers

**AN: Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed. Slightly longer chapter because I wanted to have Harry show Tony and Pepper magic.**

**I should have mentioned that this is based on the movie verse up to the Avengers film and not on the comics, in the movies Seven Strange hasn't appeared yet. Also I believe in terms of magic, sorcerers are more powerful than warlocks. **

**Harry's power: What I meant is Harry has power however he isn't trained properly, blame dumbles, also he's never had to fight against guns etc before, he'll get better, but I didn't want him to be all powerful.**

**To everyone who asked: Don't worry Heimdall will tell Odin before to long, not sure who will be sent yet.**

Chapter 5:

Harry woke to a low thumping noise. With a groan he pushed himself upright in the uncomfortable chair.  
Tony was grinning at him "So you're finally awake"  
Harry nodded rubbing his head and accepting the bottle of water a man in military uniform before taking a few sips. "How long was I out for?" he asked.  
Tony shook his head "Maybe half an hour, we're about to arrive in Kabul"  
Harry nodded glad it hadn't been longer. "Can I ask who you are?" The man who past him the water asked "All Tony says is that you're Harry"  
Harry blinked, he had expect Tony to tell them everything so he shrugged and shot a grateful look at Tony who nodded with a small smile "Harry Potter, who are you?"  
The man typed something into the laptop on his lap before replying "Lieutenant Colonel James Rhodes" Harry nodded and shook his hand. "So what did the Ten Rings want with you? And why are you in Afghanistan?" Rhodes asked.  
"I don't know why they wanted me, as to why I am here, I got lost" Harry quickly realised that wouldn't be a good enough explanation. "I've got a micro light I was trying to fly from Bahrain to India but I must have gotten caught in some wind or something and ended up crashing in the desert"  
Rhodes looked skeptical but nodded anyway. Harry turn his look out of the window and saw a small city below them. He raised the water bottle to his lips only to find it empty.  
"Here" he turned to see Rhodes holding out a filled one and he took it gratefully.

Harry stepped out of the helicopter glad there weren't any cameras of photographs to take photos, of course on second thought they were on a military base. Harry stood there somewhat awkwardly before Tony nodded to him. "Come on, they've still got my jet you're coming with me"  
Harry nodded and started after Tony. He was stopped be a hand on his shoulder, he turned at looked at James Rhodes, only realizing now they were the same height, and both taller than Tony.  
"Look" Rhodes said quietly "I know you were lying, but what you just said is the official report, I'm coming to see Tony next week, if you're there I would be grateful. I don't know what you did, but thank you for helping my friend"  
Harry nodded "Thanks" he said gratefully before Rhodes let go and Harry continued to follow Tony. He shook his head when he was Tony's plane and following him up the steps noticed it was probably the poshest most well equipped plane he would ever step foot inside.

"Well don't just stand there come in and take a seat" Harry turned to looked at Tony and blinked when he was him buttoning up a fresh shirt, before quickly glancing down at his ruined clothes embarrassed  
Tony chuckled "Don't worry about it, I don't have any clothes that fit you anyway"  
Harry nodded and sat awkwardly on one of the seats. Tony took the other seat opposite and put his feet up on the small round table in front of them. "Come on" Tony said with a small smile "Relax, nothing bad will happen to you if you get the seats dirty"  
Warily Harry slid back in the seat and allowed himself to relax very slightly "You know, I don't normally trust people enough to follow them" Harry said, half in observation, half to try and get the awkwardness of being around Tony Stark out of his system.  
Tony smirked "Well I have a trusting face" Harry snorted "Plus we went through escaping together, if I wanted to hurt you I would have done so, and I think you know that" Harry nodded a small smile on his face and they fell into a comfortable silence.

The plane had taken off several hours ago and they were now cruising over the Mediterranean. Harry had been drifting in and out of consciousness he was still feeling the lingering effects of exhausting his core.  
"So" Tony said when he realised Harry had been awake for several moments "Do you want to tell me abo..." he stopped as Harry snapped upright making a cutting motion across his neck. Tony watched as Harry grabbed as piece of paper and wrote on it before spinning it around.  
Tony swore softly damn the military hiding listening devices on his own plane,his private plane.  
"You'll tell me when we get back though?" Tony asked with trepidation.  
Harry smirked "If you see a doctor I'll explain everything"  
Tony groaned and leant back. "Fine" he huffed finally, before staring out the window sulking.

Harry still had that annoying smirk on his face when Tony turned back to his laptop.  
"You don't mind me working do you?" Tony asked "It's just I had some awesome ideas while I was in that damn cave and nothing to write them down on" Harry shook his head "You go right ahead, who knows what we would do without your impossible inventions"  
Tony glared at him slightly not sure if he was being sarcastic or serious. "You're the impossible one here" he mutter.  
"I'm not that impossible, I mean you built a damn electromagnet out of bomb parts" Tony grinned easily recognizing the awe in Harry's voice.  
"It wasn't that hard, I had all the parts I needed and the plans for an arc reactor in my head since one is powering my factory, I just had to make it smaller" Harry raised an eyebrow in disbelief "And how many other people could have done that?"  
He asked with a small bit of amusement when he noticed Tony didn't have an answer for then. Harry nodded in satisfaction and turned to look out the window at the islands they were passing over.

"Who are you?" Tony asked after a moment, Harry looked at him with confusion "What do you mean?" Harry answered. Tony shook his head "I mean you're no where on the internet, no Facebook, twitter or email, nothing"  
Harry shrugged "Having those means people can find me whenever they want" Tony nodded that he could understand. He was about to continue when Harry fixed him with a glare that made he stop and Harry tapped the paper he had written on and Tony understood. He smiled softly in apology before turning back to his laptop.

Harry groaned as he was shaken away by Tony. "What's up?" he asked as he opened his eyes.  
"We're about twenty minutes from landing" Harry nodded and stood up stretching feeling the bones in his back and shoulders clicking. Tony looked nervous for some reason.  
"What's up?" Harry asked.  
"Umm well you see" Harry glared as Tony mumbled "Just spit it out Tony" he said  
"There's going to be an awful lot of press there, I mean it's already on the news" Tony replied.  
Harry turned and groaned when he saw the TV coverage of the airport where they were going to land. Harry sighed and turned back to Tony "Fine, I don't really have a choice, but chances are I'm going to have to close my shop now, people will be coming in just to ask about you...I don't do well with lots of people" Tony smiled apologetically, but Harry could see in his eyes that he was already planning something.  
"Oh" Tony said stepping into the back room of the plane "Come here, I found these" Harry stepping into the room and found Tony holding out a suit.  
"You know that it's not going to fit me" He said with a small smile  
Tony shook his head. "It's not mine, it's one of Stane's he must have left it here" Harry nodded his thanks and after Tony stepped into the main cabin he pulled on the trousers and shirt. The jacket didn't fit, but Harry decided it didn't matter. When he stepped out of the back room Tony nodded "good, now you don't look like a homeless stray" Harry just rolled his eyes at Tony's antics.

The next half hour was one of the most awkward and painful that Harry had had in a long time the reporters pressed around him asking hundreds of questions without seeming to wait for answers. Thankfully Tony took care of it, explaining that Harry had been kidnapped for ransom but the terrorist's hadn't been able to find anyone to demand the money from so they had forgotten about him and generally diverting the media attention away from Harry and onto himself. Finally they had managed to get into Tony's car where Harry was introduced to Happy, Tony's driver come bodyguard and they were now driving down the highway towards Tony's house, no matter how many times Harry insisted Tony didn't need to.

When they pulled into the driveway of the Mansion Harry couldn't help but gape, it was a huge building suspended over a cliff looking out across the ocean. Tony smirked "I designed it all myself you know"  
Harry snorted "I should have guessed"  
Tony grinned "Come on, I'll show you around and then you owe me a story"  
Harry raised an eyebrow "And our deal?"  
Tony scowled "I had hoped you had forgotten about that"  
Harry let out a bark of laughter "Nope"  
Tony huffed "Fine I'll call my doctor when we get in" Harry gave a nod of satisfaction.  
"Tony!" Harry smiled slightly as the petite redhead rushed out of the door and hugged Tony. Even if Pepper didn't want to admit it Harry knew deep down she had feelings for Tony.  
"Mr Potter" Harry turn to look at the thickset bald man who had exited the house surprisingly quietly "I am Obadiah Stane" Harry smiled and shook his hand, "Thank you for bringing Mr Stark back"  
Harry just smiled and nodded but before he could reply he found himself pulled into a hug his face obscured by a sea of red hair. Pepper pulled back  
"I don't know why you did that, or how, but thank you" she said  
Harry smiled "Good to see you too Pepper" he replied with a smile  
Tony just looked between them "You two know each other?" he sounded upset he had been left out of something.  
Pepper nodded "He runs the café where I get my coffee from in the morning" she said  
Tony nodded "Well why don't we all go inside after the past month I need a drink" Noticing Harry's look he quickly added "I'll call my doctor first don't worry" Pepper looked at Harry in amazement "You managed to get him to call his doctor" she said as they walked towards the house.  
Harry smirked "No we made a deal, he gets a doctor to check him out and I tell him my story" he glanced down at Pepper "You're welcome to hear it as well" he added which cause Pepper to smile gratefully at him, otherwise she would probably end up hearing Tony's version of it.

Tony flopped down on the couch in the living room overlooking the ocean, Harry had been amazed at the size of the room but was slowly seeing that Tony didn't do things by half. He had been introduced to JARVIS Tony's AI Butler/computer/security system it had confused him greatly when the rooms had first spoken to him but if he treated JARVIS like another person it made it easier. Stane had gone to organize a press conference that Tony wanted to hold in the morning.  
"So" Tony said looking at Pepper who was standing at the bar and Harry was leaning against the window looking out over the ocean. When Tony spoke they both turned to him. "I've called my Doctor he's going to be here tomorrow after the press conference"  
Harry sighed he knew what Tony was about to say. "Now story time?" Harry sighed and ran his hands through his hair and nodded "I guess it's only fair a deal is a deal, but you might as well get comfortable it's kind of a long story"  
Pepper smiled and moved to sit on the same couch as Tony as Harry moved and grabbed the bottle of whiskey that he had been drinking a brought it over. Pepper raise her eyebrow "Trust me, we're going to need it" he said in answer to her unasked question.

"So Tony" Harry began, "What do you think you saw in Afghanistan?"  
Tony looked at him "I saw a lot of things, but I assume you mean what I saw you do?" Harry nodded "Well you've obviously got some sort of technology that creates things, oh and you can turn invisible"  
Harry just smirked, "Nope, no technology here, and I suspect JARVIS has told you the same thing"  
JARVIS' voice rang out "You are correct Mr Potter, I can detect no technology on you"  
Tony frowned "Scan again,you must be wrong" he demanded  
Harry smirked at Tony's frustration until Pepper glared at him slightly"Stop winding him up Harry"  
Harry pouted slightly then shrugged "Fine, I can do magic" Tony just looked at him as if he was crazy, but Pepper had a more calculated look, obviously being around Tony had made her aware that things could happen that couldn't always be explained."Magic doesn't exist" Tony stated as if that was fact.  
Harry smiled "Tony, magic exists"  
Tony shook his head "No ,magic is just technology we don't understand, but this is me, I'm going to understand" Harry shook his head then sighed, this was going to be harder then he thought.

A sudden thought popped into his head and with a wave of his hand he turned the coffee table into a large dog. Tony yelped in amazement and jumped away from it "But that's impossible, I mean actually impossible, you can't manipulate particles like that"  
Pepper just sat there staring in amazement. With another wave of his hand Harry reversed the spell.  
"JARVIS run a scan on the table" Tony asked.  
JARVIS replied a moment later "It is just a table Sir"  
Tony frowned in annoyance, "JARVIS are you recording everything," JARVIS came back with an affirmative.  
Tony glanced at Pepper who was still in somewhat shock. "I need a drink" Tony said grabbing the bottle and pouring himself a glass before downing it. He poured another glass and handed it to Pepper who nodded her thanks.

"Ok, OK" Tony said determined to figure this out.  
"Can you turn it back into a dog" Harry shrugged and did so.  
"JARVIS scan the dog" Tony ordered. "It is just a dog sir" JARVIS replied.  
"Change it back" Tony said, Harry ignored the way Tony was talking, he was going to put it down to confusion.  
When the table was back to way it was Tony asked JARVIS "Is there a dog anywhere in the house" JARVIS replied with a negative which cause Tony to fall back and down another glass.

Pepper then spoke up for the first time. "You said you can go invisible how?"  
Harry reached into a pouch on his belt and pulled out his invisibility cloak. He stood up and wrapped it around his shoulders. His body disappeared leaving his head hovering in mid air. Pepper just shook her head in amazement.  
While Tony sat forward "JARVIS run a full spectrum scan on that cloak" nothing seemed to happen for a few minutes before JARVIS came back with an answer "Mr Potter is still there, I can see him in thermal imaging, but nothing else, there seems to be some sort of energy around the cloak, what it is I can't tell, but it's the same energy that appears when the table changes."

Tony nodded smiling for the first time. "Right energy that I can understand" he thought for a moment "It sounds like this energy manipulates the object and the air around it to form a new object, but that would only work on objects of the same material" he trailed off and Harry took the cloak off and laid in on the table. Tony reached out and put it over his arm. To his disappointment nothing happen.  
He looked at Harry in confusion, Harry just shrugged "It has ambient magic in the material" reaching out he twisted the cloak showing Tony the runes stitched into the hem, "but to activate them they need active magic, which you don't have" he said  
Tony sighed and nodded "What else can you do?" he asked  
Harry thought for a moment before saying "Orchideous" a bouquet of flowers appeared in his hand, he passed them to Pepper who smiled. JARVIS obviously anticipating Tony's question said "They are real flowers"  
Tony leant back in shock "Fuck Me" he mutter, "Calling Simply pleasure, now Sir" JARVIS said.  
Tony jumped up "No, cancel call" Harry couldn't help but breaking down laughing and after a moment Pepper joined in. Tony huffed and sat down.

When Pepper and Harry stopped laughing Tony said "Ok, so you can do things no-one else can"  
Harry nodded "Would you be willing to test this, the JARVIS run scans as you do your...magic" he added that last part reluctantly.  
Harry narrowed his eyes "What would I have to do?" Tony shrugged "Nothing more that what you've just shown me, I just need JARVIS to analyse that energy"  
JARVIS spoke up "Sir that energy is completely new, it has never been recorded to be found anywhere on earth before"  
Tony sighed. "Do you believe him Pepper?" Tony asked looking at her.  
She frowned then nodded "I think I do, I mean he's able to do the seemingly impossible"  
Tony nodded "Ok, I'm still not convinced, but I can't argue that what you can obviously do seems to be magic" He stood up  
"JARVIS send the feed to my lab, I'm going to analyse it" he nodded to both of them before leaving the room.  
Pepper smiled "Sorry he doesn't believe" Harry waved her off "I would be worried if he did, but I think he does, he just doesn't want to admit it because he doesn't like not understanding something" he said with a small laugh.  
Pepper laughed lightly "Well you're not wrong there"

Harry yawned widely which cause Pepper to yawn. "Harry" he turned to look at Pepper "Come on, Tony's said you get to stay here tonight, I'll show you to your room"  
Harry nodded and stood and swayed slightly when he realised how tired he was. He followed Pepper down one level and she pointed him to a spare room. Harry smiled his thanks "I know you left out your life for a reason, if you ever want to talk I'm here" Harry nodded slowly wishing they hadn't noticed that he had left that out.  
He stepped past Pepper but was stopped by her hand, he turned to look at her and she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "I can't thank you enough, if you ever need help with something just ask"  
Harry smiled and nodded "It's Ok, you're a friend I help my friends" Pepper smiled as Harry detached himself and slipped into his room.

Heimdall watch with amusement as the young warlock slowly convinced his friends of his powers, Odin's annual visit would be happening soon, he would inform the king of this warlock then.

**AN: Please review, questions and comments welcome**


	6. Chapter 6

Harry Potter The Avenger

**AN: Thank you to everyone for reading and reviewing.  
Don't think Harry will work for SHIELD, at most he'll end up as a consultant or on the Avengers team.  
Tony may eventually ask Harry for help with his suit but he's still not sure about his powers, plus he's Tony he thinks he can do it on his own.**

Chapter 6:

Harry awoke the next morning late, not really surprising after the past few weeks he had, he padding into the living room to find Pepper watching a press conference. "Is that live?" he asked.  
Pepper nodded "Yeah it is, it's also a complete mystery to everyone what he's going to say, I mean normally Stane and I have to write the damn speech for him"  
Harry shrugged "Maybe the kidnapping changed him" he said as he sat down next to Pepper a cup of coffee in his hand.  
Pepper looked at him "I thought you Brits didn't drink coffee" Harry snorted "I own a café, kind of hard not to get hooked on it"  
Pepper laughed "You know it's going to take awhile for me to get used to the fact your a wizard"  
Harry raised an eyebrow "Is that an invite to stick around?" he asked with a grin.  
Pepper smiled "You would have to ask Tony, but your one of the few people who actually seems able to stand him" Harry smirked and turned back to watch the end of the press conference.

Tony was speaking " I saw young Americans killed by the very weapons I created to defend them and protect them. And I saw that I had become part of a system that is comfortable with zero-accountability."  
He paused looking around the room before a reporter called out "Mr. Stark! What happened over there?" Tony closed his eyes and took a deep breath when he opened his eyes they were full of fire and determination.  
He spoke calmly and clearly "I had my eyes opened. I came to realize that I had more to offer this world than just making things that blow up. And that is why, effective immediately, I am shutting down the weapons manufacturing division of Stark Industries." Reports stood up and started shouting questions as Tony moved off the stage and was ushered away by Stane and his bodyguards.

Pepper just sat stunned on the couch "Well whatever I expected it wasn't that" She looked at Harry "You don't seem shocked" she commented on the lack of reaction oh Harry's face  
Harry shrugged "He was nearly killed by his own weapons and was forced to make them to try and kill Americans, I don't really think you could have expected much else" Pepper sat back, she hadn't considered it from that.  
Harry shook his head "No I'm more worried by the look on Stane's face" Pepper looked at him with confusion so Harry elaborated "It was a look of pure greed, but during the speech he looked furious"  
Pepper shrugged "It's Stane, I'm sure it was just the reporters that pissed him off" Harry nodded but couldn't shake the feeling that something felt off.

Tony entered the room a slightly spring in his step, he felt lighter than he had in years. But he came to a stop when he saw the looks Pepper and Harry were giving him.  
Pepper walked up to him and slapped him hard across the face "What the hell is wrong with you Tony" she hissed, Harry's words having calmed her down earlier, now her annoyance had returned full force. "Did you even think before making that call to shut down weapons manufacture. How is the company going to survive now"  
Tony shrugged "We'll going into developing something else" she said trying to placate her  
Pepper glared at him. "Don't contact me for several days" she growled out before grabbing her bag and stalking out.  
Tony watched her go before turning to Harry complete confusion written across his face. Harry shrugged "She's pissed, you acted like your usual arrogant self, didn't really think how it would affect anyone but you but she'll be back, probably next week or so"  
Tony nodded "What are you going to do now?" he asked.  
Harry shrugged "I'll stick around for your doctor this afternoon and then probably return to my café." Tony nodded

Tony was in shock, the Palladium he had used to power the core of his arc reactor was releasing a toxin into his blood stream that would end up killing him, but without the Palladium he couldn't run his arc reactor and would die anyway. It would take about a year before it became an issue and started to affect the way he thought. Before he left the doctor had told him he would look into ways of slowing the poisoning down and suggested that Tony do the same. "So, now what?" Tony seemed some what resigned.  
Harry looked at him "You survived the cave if anyone can work out how to fix this it's you" he said trying to sound confident.  
Tony looked at him "Your really believe that don't you" he said in a bit of shock  
Harry nodded "I do, look I've got to go, check my café and apartment, but I'll keep in touch, don't do anything stupid" he said hopfully  
Tony grinned "Hey it's me, I never do anything stupid" he paused for a moment before adding "Promise me you won't tell anyone" he begged  
Harry nodded "I won't" he replied as he left the house.

It was early evening when Harry arrived back at his café to find Pepper sitting there in her car tears streaming down her face. Harry sighed slightly before moving over and opening the door of her car. Pepper turned to look at him and collapsed against Harry, he lifted her easily and with a negligible wave of his hand and "Alohomora" to open the door of his café before carrying Pepper inside and setting her down on one of the benches before going back outside and locking her car. He didn't even notice the two men in the black SUV watching him with interest.

Harry moved back inside his café, Pepper was sitting up so Harry slid into the seat opposite her. "Can I get you anything?" he asked smiling gently  
"Just some coffee" she replied wiping her eyes.  
Harry smiled gently and moved off to make her, her usual which he slid in front of her. She smile her thanks. "Do you know why he didn't tell us?" she asked after I moment. "I mean, no offense, I could understand him not telling you, but I've been his assistant and sometimes his only friend for five years now, I don't get why he didn't tell me"  
Harry didn't really have a good answer for that so he shrugged "I don't know, and we won't know until you talk to him" he said cheekily  
Pepper glared at him slightly before nodding "And I will, just when I'm not so pissed off at him" she replied  
Harry smirked "And when will that be?" he asked cheekily. Pepper just glared at him more.

The door open and Harry looked around "I'm sorry, we're closed at the moment" The man removed his sunglasses and looked at Harry with a half amused smile.  
Harry just groaned and leant back in his seat "Agent Coulson of the government what can I do for you today?"  
Coulson smiled "Actually I need to talk to Miss Potts here, then to you about that technology you possess" Harry noticed the look in his eye, the one that told him he knew that Harry didn't have any technology.  
"It's fine" Harry replied "Pepper here already knows"  
Coulson nodded and moved to sit next to Harry before Greeting Pepper.  
"Agent Phil Coulson of the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division" Pepper took his hand as Harry snorted with laughter "Virginia Potts, but call me Pepper"  
Coulson nodded "Then call me Phil" he turn to Harry who was still smirking "Is there something amusing Mr Potter"  
Harry raised an eyebrow "The acronym of your department is SHIELD, come one, even I can see that's a bit amusing" he said with a snort  
Coulson thought "I never noticed, but it is apt, we do work as a shield for America's interests" he replied  
He turned back to Pepper "I need to talk to Tony Stark, he needs to be debriefed on the events in Afghanistan" he stated  
Pepper snorted "You're from the government, Tony isn't going to want to talk to you" Coulson shrugged "Well from what we know he'll listen to you, make him talk to us"  
Pepper nodded "I'll try, I don't know how long it will take thought" Coulson looked pleased by this "Just do what you can, his curiosity will do the rest"

He then turned to Harry "As for you Mr Potter, care to explain what you were doing in Afghanistan and how you managed to find Mr Stark" Harry leant back and sighed. "I went to find Tony as a favour to a friend" he said glancing at Pepper.  
Coulson turned to look at Pepper "You asked him to go?" he quired  
Pepper shook her head "No, I just told him Tony was missing" Coulson turned back to Harry a slightly look of confusion on his face. "Did you know he was missing until Pepper told you?" Harry shook his head. "Nope" Coulson leant back and looked at him as if sizing him up. "You know I want to trust you, I mean I really don't think that your the terrorist type, but I'm going to need an explanation as to how you suddenly appeared last year" Harry sighed "You're not going to leave till you get one or arrest me are you?" Coulson just looked at him, a look that Harry took meant no.

Harry stood up and began to weave his hand around in a pattern.  
Coulson felt something pass over him, but nothing was visible "What was that?" he asked, his hand reaching for his pistol.  
"That was a privacy bubble, nothing in, nothing out until my explanation is done" he replied  
Coulson's eyes widened "I thought you're people were wiped out a millennia ago" he said in shock  
Harry eyes snapped up and Coulson leant back slightly under the intensity of his gaze "What do you mean my people?" he asked  
Coulson raised an eyebrow "I mean warlocks, witches, sorcerers, you know people who can do magic" He glanced a Pepper who had an amused smirk on her face. "You know about this?" he queried with a hint of disappointment.  
Pepper nodded with an apologetic smile. "How?" Coulson asked. "I told her and Tony last night" Harry said at Coulson's look he shrugged "I used my magic to help Tony in Afghanistan he kind of demanded an explanation" Coulson nodded slowly "So your a warlock" Harry smiled slightly "I'm a Wizard, and I think I'm the only one"  
Coulson looked at him "And why would you believe that?" Harry let out a breath and began a shorter version of the story that he had told Pepper and Tony the night before.

When he had finished Coulson sat there for a moment before nodded "Ok, I've seen some crazy shit in my time, so I'll believe you for now, out of interest would you be willing to come in and show us your abilities"  
Harry fixed him with a glared "No" Coulson began to speak again but Harry shook his head "Look, I've already had one drug entered into my system that stopped my powers, I don't need the government able to have that weapon." he said the tone of his voice broking no argument.  
Coulson looked at him with utter confusion "What drug" Harry shrugged "I have no idea, he pulled a vial of blood out of his shirt, it was attached to a chain around his neck, this is a sample of my blood with the drug running through it" he placed the vial back beneath his shirt before continuing "I don't believe the drug was meant to block my magic, just knock me out, which means it was an unintentional side affect, I can't have it becoming an intentional one" he said  
Coulson nodded "And I will not be used as a weapon, I've been through that already" Coulson sighed it was clear Harry wasn't going to help. He nodded somewhat disappointed and stood to leave.  
"How many people know about magic?" Harry asked. Coulson turned "Just me and the director, no-one else" Harry nodded and with a wave of his hand dropped the privacy bubble. "Good day Mr Potter Miss Potts" Coulson slid on his sunglasses and strode out of the café his back straight.

Harry looked after him with a raise eyebrow "Do you think he ever does anything for fun?" he asked  
Pepper shrugged "I doubt it, he seems all business" she replied  
"Do you know anything about this SHIELD operation?" Harry asked hoping she had some  
Pepper shook her head "Only rumours, they're a secret organisation that was formed during the cold out of a secret organization that was formed during the second world war, but people believe they go back further than any records"  
Harry waited for her to continue before raising an eyebrow "That's it, that's all the rumours say?" confusion in his voice.  
Pepper nodded and shrugged "They're a secret organisation what did you expect" she said with a small smile  
Harry shrugged and Pepper glanced at the clock. "I've got to go, thanks for talking" she said  
Harry smiled "Pepper" she turned at looked at him "Don't be too hard on Tony until you know the reasons behind him doing this" she nodded slowly "I'll try" Harry smiled and gave a wave as she walked out of the café.

**AN: Please review, suggestions and comments welcome**


	7. Chapter 7

Harry Potter The Avenger

**AN: Thank you everyone who read and reviewed**

**To answer your questions, Harry is more powerful because he's the Master of Death but remember he went through a war when he saw people abuse power, don't worry he'll gain more power before too longNo in the film Pepper never slapped Tony, just thought it would fit with my story  
I know in canon Harry never took Runes, I took the liberty that Harry would have learnt wards during his year on the run.  
Harry has no training in the drug area, but remember he has Tony and SHIELD he can turn to for help.  
**

Chapter 7:

It had been two months since Harry had seen Tony, Pepper still came in almost everyday but her visits were getting shorter, she barely stayed to talk anymore, she just grabbed her coffee and left. Obadiah Stane had all but taken over and weapons manufacture hadn't stopped, Harry wasn't sure how he had managed it without Tony step in and stopping him, but Tony seemed not to care so Harry guessed that it wasn't that hard.

Harry turned and grabbed his phone as it rang."Hello?" he answered  
Peppers voice sounded worried and frightened "Harry, how soon can you get here, I need your help"  
Harry straighten up immediately "Where are you?" he asked  
"Tony's mansion" Pepper replied immediately.  
Harry nodded even though Pepper couldn't see him "Give me five minutes" Harry said. Pepper hung up the phone and Harry moved down the the basement and grabbed his jacket and the small pouch of potions he had managed to make, before rushing upstairs and activating the wards around the café.

Harry entered the mansion "Where's Pepper" Harry asked knowing JARVIS was listening.  
"Miss Potts is down in the lab, I will open the doors for you" JARVIS replied.  
Harry nodded and entered the main room before looking around "Which way JARVIS" the door to his right swung open "That way Mr Potter" Harry moved down the stairs and the door at the bottom slid open.  
"JARVIS, security breach" Tony said trying to sit up.  
Pepper pushed him down "I asked him here" she said annoyed at him.  
Harry glanced between them with confusion "Umm what's going on?" He asked with utter confusion.  
"Tony needs to replace the arc reactor, it's not powerful enough to do whatever it is he needs it to do" Pepper replied  
Harry sighed "So what is it you need me to do?" He asked. I need you to keep the shrapnel from moving while I disconnect the reactor and add the new one. Harry nodded and concentrated his magic one the bits of metal and plastic within Tony's chest. He nodded at Pepper who worked quickly to remove the arc reactor and replace it, but he could see the look of disgust on her face when she had to reach in and move the wires in his chest. She was done and turned to Harry "You can release them now" she told him.  
Harry let his magic go and sat back and realised the breath he didn't realise he was holding. "Did it work" he asked.  
A blue light ran over Tony's chest "It worked, the arc reactor is working at full capacity." The voice of JARVIS rang out.  
Harry allowed himself to relax "Good" he said absentmindedly "Cause it's a lot harder to hold something in place when you can't see it"  
Pepper smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder "Thanks Harry, I'll let you two catch up" she said with a smile, and walked out of the lab. Harry smirked as he saw Tony watch her hips as she walked out.

"So" Harry said spinning around in his chair "How have you been?" He asked  
Tony smiled "I've been alright, working on a new project" he replied  
Harry cocked his head "What project?" he asked with interest having not heard of any rumours that Tony was developing anything new.  
"Just a project, it's not complete yet" Harry raised an eyebrow "You're not going to tell me are you" Tony shrugged "Don't worry, no-one else knows either" Harry nodded and after a few moments said "I've got to go, I'll see you around"  
Tony nodded and Harry moved to leave. As he got to the top of the stairs Pepper stopped him "Here" she held out a ticket.  
Harry took it with confusion "What is it?" Pepper smiled "You're invitation to the 3rd annual benefit for the fire-fighters family fund at the Disney Concert Hall tomorrow evening"  
Harry nodded "Right sounds like fun...I don't need a date do I?" he asked warily. Pepper smiled "That is your choice" Harry grinned with relief "Ok, well I'll see you there" Pepper smiled and nodded as he showed himself out.

Harry stepped out of his car, feeling self conscious and out of place this was a party for people like Tony, of course thinking about it Harry knew he had enough money to fit into that life style, it had just never really been his style. "Harry" he turned to see Pepper standing there.  
He grinned "You look amazing" he said with a smile, and it was true she did look amazing in the opened back blue dress that hugged her in all right places. She stepped forward and hugged him lightly, Harry hugged her back ignoring the camera flashes.  
Harry offered Pepper his arm "Shall we go inside?" he asked with a smile.  
She smile right back and took the offered arm "I believe we should good sir" Pepper said trying not to laugh.  
They turned and walked up the steps before they were stopped by a reporter "Mr Potter, is it true that Tony Stark is suffering from PTSD" Harry glanced with Pepper in confusion before answering "No he is not"  
The reporter just kept smiling "Then do you know why he tried to stop Stark Industries from creating weapons?" he asked hoping for a story  
Harry sighed, these reporters were no different from the ones he had encountered before they didn't want to truth they just wanted a story. "Look, Mr Stark's experience in Afghanistan affected him deeply, as to why he wanted to shut down weapons manufacture that is something you will have to ask him, now if you would excuse me, I believe it is bad form to stop a gentleman from escorting a Lady to a dance" with the he stepped forward forcing the reporter to move out of the way.  
Pepper just looked at him with a bit of surprise and a lot of respect "Thank you" she said softly.  
Harry smiled "I learnt a long time ago when talking to the press answer the question nothing else and don't give anything away they don't already know" Pepper laughed "I wish Tony thought like that" Harry chuckled lightly.

The Party was in full swing when Harry notice Tony make an appearance. Of course he was immediately accosted by reporters who seemed to have no end of questions for him.  
Finally Tony made his way over and slid into the bar next to Harry. "Hey" he said with a smile "Hey yourself" Harry replied grinning back.  
"Look" Tony said "I know I haven't totally been the easiest person to be around the past couple of months, but why don't you swing by the mansion tomorrow and I'll show you what I've been working on" Harry nodded and took a sip of his drink "Sure, I can do that"Tony grinned.

"Mr Stark" Harry and Tony turned "I am Agent Coulson with SHIELD" Tony looked at him waiting for him to continue "We still need to meet to debrief you on the terms of your escape from Afghanistan" Harry glanced at Tony and grinned when he saw that rather than pay attention to Phil he was watching Pepper.  
Tony nodded distractedly "How about sometime next week?" Phil nodded "The 24th good?" he asked.  
Tony shook his hand "Contact my office to confirm it" with that he stood up and walked over taking Peppers hand and leading her to the dance floor.  
Phil just watched him in exasperation. "Don't worry, I'll tell Pepper in the morning" Harry said.  
Phil smiled tightly "Thanks Harry, as I've got you do you think we could schedule a meeting at some point with my director he needs to talk to you about something" Harry looked at him but couldn't judge anything from his face. "Ok" Phil grinned but before he could pull his phone more that half way out his pocket Harry continued. "But only if you're there as well" Phil looked at him and nodded. "Now if you will excuse me" Harry set his drink down and moved off into the crowd it was always good to mingle.

The next morning Harry woke late, but he didn't worry as it was a Saturday and he didn't always open on Saturdays. He thought back to the night before, after he had left Coulson he had mingled somewhat, and slowly relaxed enough to be pulled into several dances with some cute girls. He had of course seen Tony and Pepper slip outside to be alone and couldn't help but smirk about that he would tease them when he saw them. Getting up he decided a shower was in ordered before he apparated over to Tony's mansion to see whatever it was he was working on.

It was half an hour later when JARVIS greeted him, but refused to tell him where Tony was, which he thought was a bit odd. Pepper wandered down the stairs "Hi" Harry said with a smile.  
"Hey Harry" Pepper returned the smile "Enjoy last night?" she asked.  
"Harry shrugged "It was better than I expected, you?" Pepper sighed "It was fine, right up until the point where Tony just disappeared and left me standing on my own" She replied sadly  
Harry gave a sigh of his own and decided to change the subject. "Speaking of Tony, do you know where he is?" Harry asked.  
Pepper smiled lightly "I'm just on my way down to the lab to see him, come on" Harry followed Pepper down the stairs.

"Tony" Pepper said in shock when she saw him in a red and gold suit which was being pulled off by his machines.  
Tony looked at her "Lets face it, this is not the worst thing you have caught me doing" he said with a small smile.  
Pepper just gaped at him before looking closer "Are those bullet holes?" she asked worry, surprise and anger in her voice all at once. Tony look sheepish and nodded. "Unbelievable" she said with a shake of her head. "Harry" she turned to look at him, only to find him glaring angrily at the paper in front of him. She moved over to him "What is it?" she asked with concern. Harry spun the paper around so she could see the headline.

_Virginia Potters finally finds a man._

Below that a picture of Harry and her greeting each other at the event of last night. Pepper just sighed, "I wouldn't worry about it, they'll find someone else to talk about tomorrow and it'll be forgotten." Harry nodded slowly, he hadn't forgotten what the press had done to him before. He let out a breath to relax himself before turning to Tony.

"So this is what you've been working on?" he asked. Tony grinned "Yep" Harry sighed and glanced at Pepper who looked as frustrated as he did. "I think" Pepper said "I think, we'll leave you to finish taking that off" Tony nodded and Pepper left, followed by Harry a moment later.

Unknown to them Obadiah Stane was currently making his way back from Afghanistan with the pieces from Tony's first suit already landing back in California ready to be tested on in secret.

"Do you know what that was about?" Pepper asked. Harry shook his head "I have no idea, I mean I didn't even know he was working on something like that, but compared to the one he made in Afghanistan." he stopped for a moment "It's like comparing a bow and arrow to a machine gun"  
Pepper nodded "I just hope he knows what he's doing" she said with worry.  
Harry smiled "So do I" he replied  
They sat there in comfortable silence before Pepper broke it "You know, I'm still not sure about this magic of yours" Harry looked at her with confusion "What I mean is that it's like something out of a story not entirely real" she elaborated  
Harry chuckled. "So Tony building a suit of armour like that isn't?" he asked  
Pepper smiled and shrugged. "But that's technology, he can explain how it works, can you explain how your magic works?" she turned his question back on him  
At that Harry was stumped, and he looked it judging my Peppers smile, finally he shook his head "No I can't explain it, I just use it" Pepper grinned in triumph, which cause Harry to chuckle. "Well I can assure you that it is very real, just because we don't understand something doesn't make it any less real" he said hoping she would stop arguing with him.  
Pepper thought about it and nodded slowly "Ok I can accept it, maybe I'll stop thinking of it as magic, that might help" Harry laughed.  
Just then his phone beeped, he pulled it out and looked at the reminder. "Right" he said, sliding it back into his pocket "I've got to go, I've got a meeting" Pepper smiled "Well I'm glad you popped by" Harry nodded "Umm, if you need any help with anything, don't hesitate to call" Pepper smiled and nodded "I won't" Harry smiled back and left the Mansion.

**AN: please review, as always comments and questions are welcome**


	8. Chapter 8

Harry Potter The Avenger

**AN: Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed the previous chapter.**

**I've had several requests to make my chapters longer, I like the length they are so will be keeping them that way  
This will not be a harem story, don't think I can write a good one, however Harry will have several girlfriends/flings throughout the story  
I'm following the timeline from the movies, it took two months for Tony to make his suit in the film, from the time he returned, to the point he went back to Afghanistan.  
Harry apparates places, he didn't apparate from the helicopter on they way back from Afghanistan as he was magically exhausted still.**

Chapter 8:

Harry woke to his phone buzzing, rolling over he grabbed it. "Pepper?" he answered sleepily when he saw the caller ID.  
"Harry I need your help" Peppers voice came over worried  
Instantly Harry was awake and alert "What's wrong?" he asked sharply setting his phone on speaker so he could get dressed.  
"It's Stane" Pepper answered "He's betrayed Tony, he's the one who had him kidnapped, I found evidence of his dealings, I've with Agent Coulson of SHIELD on our way to arrest him, but Tony's not answering his phone, can you go check on him, and make sure he hasn't done anything stupid" Pepper continued  
Harry slid his shoes on "I will, call you when I know anything" He said  
He could almost see Pepper's grateful smile "Thanks Harry" Then she hung up.

Grabbing his invisibility cloak he swung it around his shoulders and it turned midnight blue, as it had done since he had come to this world, he had work out once he had united the Hallows, the cloak would only be invisible when he wanted it to be otherwise it acted like a normal cloak. The he apparated to Tony's Mansion, normally he apparated to the front door, but after hearing the panic in Pepper's voice he apparated directly into the main room. The lights came on, telling him that Tony was down in his lab, moving quickly he got the just as Tony in his red and gold suit blasted out of the hole in the roof.  
James Rhodes stood there watching "Rhodes?" Harry queried with confusion.  
The man turned "Mr Potter, the army has been looking for you" he said somewhat accusingly  
Harry nodded distractedly not really caring what the army wanted "Where's he gone?" He asked, trying to keep the worry from his voice.  
Rhodes laughed "He's gone to try and stop Stane, I'm going to go stop the military from interfering" he flipped open the door to the Audi R8. "I suggest you don't try and help, you'll only get in the way" he ordered. Harry snorted as Rhodes drove off, he wasn't going to stay out of this when one of his friends needed help.

"JARVIS, do you know where Tony has gone?" He asked the room.  
The voice of JARVIS answered immediately "He has gone to Stark Industries R&amp;D centre, I suggest that you go and help, the arc reactor he has in isn't designed for that suit, he only has about fifty percent power" JARVIS sounded worried, well as worried as an automated machine could.  
Harry swore and concentrated on the area of down town LA where he had seen the R&amp;D centre, with a pop he vanished and reappeared on a high rise several blocks away. His eyes scanned the sky for any sign of Tony but could see nothing. He saw the lights flicker in the R&amp;D building and then, a flash of light the was getting bigger, that would be Tony, Harry thought as he kept half an eye on the building.

Harry heard a crash and turning to look pieces of concrete flew several feet into the air as a large suit pulled itself out the ground. Harry recognised the suit Tony had used in Afghanistan, however it was larger, much larger. Then Harry noticed Pepper standing in front of it, not moving just staring. He swore and was about to apparate in and get her out of trouble when Tony, in his suit came diving out of the sky and picked her up dropping her out of the way before turning to face the grey suit.  
Harry apparated next to Pepper, who jumped at turned to look at him. "Harry, you scared me slightly" she said holding her hand to her chest.  
Harry smiled apologetically. "Come on, I'll get you out of here" he said wrapping his arm around her.  
At Pepper's look Harry shook his head "You're not safe, I'll come back and help Tony" Pepper nodded, not looking happy but at least she seemed to understand.

Harry arrived back at the R&amp;D centre to find a scene of destruction. "Fuck" he swore loudly to himself when he saw people trapped in cars and under pieces of rubble. With a whispered word he conjured black mask that slid over his mouth and nose but let his eyes be totally free but turned his eyes golden rather than green and pulled his hood up.  
Quickly he moved over to the closest people who were trapped "Wingardium Leviosa" he muttered with a wave of his hand and lifted the fallen rubble off them. "Damn it" he swore when he saw the young girl had an iron bar in her stomach. He took a step back and pulled the phone from his pocket quickly dialing a number.  
"Coulson" he said  
"Harry, what's up" Coulson answered.  
Harry spoke quickly knowing he needed to get back to help Tony. "I need somewhere I can send injured people"  
He heard Coulson talk quickly to someone on his end "Yes, you can send them to my location" he said  
Harry nodded glad he wouldn't have to wait "Ok, send me your co-ordinates from your phone" he instructed hoping it wouldn't take long.  
Coulson hung up and several moments later a set of numbers appeared in his texts. He turned back to the family and spoke to her parents. "You all need to hold onto her" They followed his instructions without questioning but stared at him in awe obviously in shock. Then concentrating on the co-ordinates he waved his hand over the girls t-shirt and cast "Portus" it glowed blue for a moment before the three of them disappeared. He nodded glad it had worked and turn to go help as many people as he could.

He moved quickly down the path of destruction Tony and whatever it was he was fighting had caused. Anyone stuck inside cars and not hurt in anyway he just broke the door or roof of the car with a well aimed cutting curse and told them to get as far away as possible. The ones who were injured he placed a portkey spell on them and tried to keep families together as much as possible.  
He ducked as a car flew past quickly aiming his hand he shouted out "Arresto Momentum" the car immediately slowed and Harry lowered it to the ground as quickly as he dared. He shook his head making his way along the multi-lane highway. Quickly he realised if he tried to save everyone then he would tire himself out and be useless. No the quickest way to end this would be to find the thing that Tony was fighting and defeat it.

He quickly apparated to the tallest building, he could see, as appeared he turned to look out across the city, hoping for fine Tony and whatever it was he was fighting with. Flashing lights told him the position of the emergency services rushing around trying to help, several small fires we're burning, but there were no screams that he could hear, hopefully that meant no-one was seriously hurt.  
Instinct made he throw himself to the right and he rolled out of the way just as Tony in his battered suit hit the ground where he had just been crouching. "The great Tony Stark" Harry turned to see the larger version of Tony's original suit standing there. "You walked out of the sand, now it's time to see you walk out of fire." the right arm of the construction rose and flames leapt out of the end.  
Harry raised his hand and shouted "Protego" the shimmering blue shield rose and the flames impacted upon it causing the shield to flare and the flames spread around the shield harmlessly. Harry turned to glance at Tony who had pushed himself upright on his elbows his eyes staring and the shield  
"You Ok?" Harry asked worriedly.  
Tony shrugged shaking his head to stop himself from staring"No idea, don't have a choice though Stane has to be stopped, thanks by the way" Harry nodded and dropped the shield he had been holding as the flames stopped. Stane, as Harry now knew was in the suit started to laugh "Well you can stop fire...but what about these!" he ended with a shout. His shoulders expanded and missiles shot out heading straight for Harry and Tony. "Impedimenta" Harry shouted stopping the missiles in mid-air before yelling "Protego Maxima" The missiles had stopped in mid-air and Harry conjured the shield just before the missiles exploded.  
The force of the explosion made Harry's shield flare and spark, the shrapnel just impacting the shield and falling too the ground. Stane didn't have a shield so his suit was peppered with shrapnel, not that that affected it much, the explosion however threw his suit several feet backwards off it's feet.

Noticing Stane would be out for several moments, Harry turned to look at Tony "You Ok?" he asked worriedly now he had a proper look at the state of Tony's Suit.  
"I'm good" Tony answered as he glanced at Stane who was getting up. "And I've got a plan to finish this" If Tony's face was visible Harry would have sworn there was a cocky grin there.  
"Tony don't..." he started before Tony activated the thrusters on the bottom of his suit and had to cover his face as Stane did the same to follow him "..Do anything stupid" he finished with a resigned sigh as the two shot off into the sky. Harry watched them, waiting to see where they would come down.

He noticed them falling, about half a kilometre away, and the were falling fast, the larger one. Stane harry thought was falling faster while Tony was trying to slow his descent, not that it was working much. With a crash they both impacted the roof of the R&amp;D centre of Stark Industries. Tony somewhat more graceful, but not much. Harry turned his cloak invisible and apparated to the same building but kept himself hidden, he couldn't but feel it wasn't over, bad guys we're never beaten that easily.  
Tony seemed to think it was over, but then his suit was sparking dangerously, so not having much choice Tony ripped off the hand of his suit as was taking the helmet off when Stane rose up behind him, Tony ducked and spun raising his hand to fire his repulsor beam only to find the hand he had raised was the one from which he had removed his armour. Before Harry could move to help, Stane he thrown Tony across the roof, Tony struggled to push himself upright, his arc reactor in his chest fading.  
"So ends the great Tony Stark" Stane said mockingly raising his arm to shoot fire, but in that moment he spoke was all the time Harry needed to appear next to Tony and raise a shield which the flames flared against.  
"What do you need?" Harry asked Tony,as Tony pulled the helmet and then chest piece of his suit off, it was broken, probably beyond repair.  
"The reactor in his chest, it's the only other one there is" Tony gasped out.  
Harry's eyes gleamed with the beginnings of a plan, "How's it held in?" he asked not wanting to damage the reactor, not when Tony needed it. "Just by some wires the same as mine, it's designed to come out if it needs to, especially if he used my designs" Tony replied his voice fading, his eyes glazing over with pain.  
Harry nodded "Will it kill him if it comes out while he is in the suit?" Harry asked. Tony shrugged slightly "I'm not sure, it shouldn't, but it depends on the suit" Harry nodded the light from Tony's chest was fading fast, and he was getting pale and Harry could feel Tony's life force begin to slip away.

As the flames from Stane's suit died down Harry turned and raised his wand "How are you still alive, what are you?" Stane asked anger and confusion filling his voice.  
"I'm special" was all Harry said with complete seriousness but a smirk on his face.  
Stane laughed "We'll see about that" he said angrily and raised his arm, but before he could fire Harry snapped his hand up and shouted "Accio Arc Reactor" The reactor is Stane's chest twitched before jumping across the roof and Harry plucked it out of the air with ease.  
Stane's suit froze in place all the limbs locking before it fell to the ground with a crash. With a nod of satisfaction that Stane wouldn't be able to get out without help, Harry turned back to help Tony.  
He swore when he saw the light from the Arc Reactor had all but gone out, moving quickly and hoping that this would work, Harry pulled the reactor case from Tony's chest, with a twist the reactor came lose, Harry sighed in relief when he saw that the wires were colour coded and matched the ones that came from Stane's suit.  
Working quickly he attached the reactor he had gotten from Stane's suit and breathed out a sigh of relief when it lit up. He was just placing it back into Tony's chest when Tony woke up eyes wide and breathing heavily as if he'd just been running.  
"What happened?" He asked sitting up. Harry glanced over his shoulder to where Stane was still locking inside his suit. Tony looked down at the reactor in his chest, then to the one on the floor and then to the frozen suit and couldn't help but laugh in surprise and relief. Tony then pushed himself to his feet and moved over to Stane's suit pulling off the helmet. "Never fuck with a Stark" Tony growled before punching Stane in the face. Harry looked up as a pair of helicopters circled overhead spotlights shining down on the three of them.

Heimdall watched all of these events with interest. The warlock was like nothing he had seen before, he didn't seem to care to just fight, he wanted to keep people safe as well, from what he remembered warlocks never cared about that in the past.

**An: Please read and review, how was the fight scene, it's this first one I've written**


	9. Chapter 9

Harry Potter The Avenger

**AN: Sorry about the wait just returned to university so everything's a bit hectic, hopefully it has calmed down enough so I can settle back into a routine.**

**Thank you everyone who read and reviewed the story so far.  
Glad that people like my adaptations on the characters, hopefully they will continue to be liked.  
I am trying to work on the structure, make it easier to read and so on, not sure if I manage that here or not.  
To all those waiting for Odin to find out, don't worry it will happen soon.  
**

Chapter 9:

Harry was sat watching Pepper putting make-up gently on Tony's face to cover the scrapes from the fight last night. He could see the care in her movements and suspected she was falling in love with Tony.  
"Mr Potter" Agent Coulson entered the room almost silently causing Tony to jump slightly and Pepper to glare at him as his makeup smudged  
"Agent Coulson" Harry greeted with a nod and a smile at Tony's reaction.  
"My director wishes to speak with you later today, are you free?" Coulson said.  
Harry looked at Coulson with a raised eyebrow "Do I have another choice other than disappearing?" He replied  
Coulson smirked "Not really" he said with amusement.  
Harry sighed "Fine, I'll meet him" Coulson nodded in satisfaction.

"Mr Stark" Coulson said moving across the room out of the way  
. Pepper stopped her administrations with a nod of satisfaction and moved to stand next to Harry. "Thank you for looking after him" Pepper said with a smile. "Why Miss Potts" Harry said with a smirk "One might think you care about him" he laughed lightly  
Pepper laughed and hit him on the shoulder smiling lightly at him "You tell anyone and I will make you disappear" she said with a smile and chuckle.  
Harry laughed with her. They fell silent and listened to Coulson berate Tony "No Mr Stark, you can't change the story, we have people to vouch for you. Just stick to that story and all will be fine" he said finishing with a sigh

Harry looked at Coulson warily "I'm not mentioned in there am I?" he asked worriedly  
Coulson shook his head and Harry sighed with relief "No you managed to stay out of the films, and in the photos you just look like a flare or a shadow so we've managed to keep you out of it"  
Harry nodded and turned to Tony his eyes turning Harry "No mention of me" Tony grinned and squared his shoulders "And what will you do if I do?" he questioned.  
Harry smirked and glanced at Pepper who nodded with a smirk of her own. "I'll set Pepper on you" Tony paled slightly and nodded quickly "Ok, no mention of the all magical Harry" Harry grinned in satisfaction.

Harry and Pepper stood with Coulson off to the side while Rodney stood on the stage a introduced Tony. With a wave and a bounce Tony moved onto the stage. "So it's been awhile since I've been up so I'll just stick to these" he said raising the cards into the air. "Now I know there's been talk that I was involved on the freeway and at stark industries but..."  
A reported cut Tony off "Mr Stark, do you actually expect us to believe that that was a bodyguard in a suit?" she asked with predatory smile  
Pepper groan and Harry looked at her and raised an eyebrow at the look of worry on her face. "Don't rise to it Tony, stick to the story" she muttered.  
Harry fervently hoped Tony wouldn't rise to whatever it was.

Tony just shook his head and patronizingly spoke slowly as if the reporters were idiots "Look, I know it may be confusing" Harry rolled his eyes, it only got confusing when Tony started talking like he was now. "It's one thing to ask questions about the official story and another thing to suggest that I'm a superhero." Pepper groan and rubbed the bridge of her nose in annoyance.  
Harry sighed, he could almost guess what was going to come next, on the plus side it would annoy SHIELD, that would be interesting to watch. The reporter smiled wickedly as if she had just gotten her prize "I never said you were" she said.  
Tony looked flustered and worried for a moment "Yes well good" he stuttered out, unusual for him "That is good, because that would be outlandish and fantastic, but really, no I'm not the hero type, I mean there's all my character defects, the mistakes, most of them public"

Tony's ramblings were cut off my Rhodes leaning over and whispering in his ear. Tony nodded and turned back to the crowd "Ok well the truth is" he raised the cards to look at him, before lowering them again "The truth is, I am Iron Man" Harry could help but snort with laughter and the instant pandemonium that statement caused or by Coulson's reaction of "Oh Fuck" Pepper looked torn between laughing at Coulson's reaction and going to kill Tony for being so reckless.

Coulson moved to leave before stopping and turning to Harry "I need to go and try and calm my boss down, keep yourself available for the rest of today" he said trying to calm himself down.  
Harry nodded still smirking, he didn't know anyone else able of annoying someone so much with four words and Tony was. Coulson walked out and Harry turned to Pepper, "How long should we leave him before we get him out of there?" He asked.  
Pepper just looked at him as if he was crazy "I'm not helping him, this time it's all his fault" Harry opened his mouth to argue, but realised that he really couldn't plus it would do Tony some good to get himself out of his own mess.

It was several hours later before Tony managed to get away from the press and get back home, Pepper, Harry and Rhodes had all followed him in and were now sitting in Tony's living room, Harry was looking out at the ocean while Pepper and Rhodes where deliberately ignoring Tony for being such an idiotic show-off.  
"Come on Pepper, what do I need to do to make you forgive me?" Tony whined.  
Pepper just glared at him "Make me understand why you did that?" she said icily, "We had everything worked out" she continued "But no the great Mr Stark can't just go along with something for once in his life" she spat out before turning away obviously trying to keep her temper under control.

Tony looked at the floor despondently before looking at Harry "You understand don't you Harry?" he asked in desperation.  
Harry shrugged, "I get why the people need Iron Man, I don't get why you had to oust you're self as Iron Man" he replied.  
Rhodes looked at him in utter confusion "What do you mean people need Iron Man?" he asked.  
Harry shook his head and shrugged "People want a Hero, doesn't matter who they are or how old they are" he said bitterly.  
At his tone Pepper and Tony shared a quick look, Pepper momentarily forgetting her annoyance, slowly they were beginning to understand the mystery that was Harry Potter through the small clues he gave them.  
"What I mean" Harry continued "Is people want someone they can look up to, someone who they believe is going to look out for them, even if the government can't" he said with an apologetic smile  
Rhodes gained a look of understanding "What you're saying is that with all the crap that's happening in the world they need to believe someone will protect them no matter what, like a hero from a story, and because Iron Man appeared, they made him that hero?" he asked  
Harry nodded "To them it didn't matter who Iron Man was" he said and which Tony looked affronted  
Tony looked confused "But I am Iron Man, Iron Man is Tony Stark" he said slowly as if trying to explain something to a small child.  
Harry sighed at the arrogance, and the somewhat idiotic way Tony's brilliant mind sometimes thought. "Yes but the public didn't know, and they wouldn't have cared, all you've done is make yourself a target when you're not in your suit, and not just you but Pepper and Rhodes too" Harry said, hoping that Tony would understand.

The colour fled from Tony's face, and Harry breathed a sigh of relief finally he had gotten Tony to understand the implication's of his actions. "Shit" Tony said "I never thought, of that, I mean I've never had to, any time anything has gone wrong it's always been because of me, the press, the government has always gone after me"  
He turned to Pepper "I'm so, so sorry" Pepper took one look at Tony's face and realised she couldn't stay mad at him. She nodded slowly still angry, but now she understood.  
Rhodes shook his head "You do know the military are going to want it right?" he said with a look at Tony  
Tony shrugged "Well they're not going to, I don't trust them" he replied  
Rhodes raised an eyebrow "and they're not going to trust you with it either, they'll argue it's a weapons platform in the hands of a civilian." he said with a shrug.  
Tony looked annoyed "But it's not a weapons platform" he said with a superior look  
Rhodes shrugged and stood to leave "They're not going to believe that, now I've got to go and try and sooth the brass and explain why I didn't know about this" with a nod to everyone in the room he left.

"Mr Stark" JARVIS spoke up after a minute of quiet, as usual Harry looked around for the person who had just spoken before remembering that it was an AI. "Two people are outside wishing to speak with you, what should I tell them?"

"Who is it?" Tony asked.  
JARVIS voice returned after a moment obviously having to ask the people at the door who they were. "They have identified themselves as Director Fury and Agent Coulson of SHIELD"  
Tony sighed and nodded "Let them in JARVIS"  
"As you wish sir" JARVIS replied as politely as ever.

The door swung open and two men entered. Coulson they recognised, the other man was slightly taller, dark skinned, with an eye patch over his left eye, his black leather jacket fell down to his knees and he had the air of a man who had seen things that no-one should have to. "Mr Potter, Stark, Miss Potts, my name is Director Fury" they all greeted him warily, Harry thought he looked like this worlds version of Mad-eye.  
"Mr Stark" Fury said looking at him with his one eye as if seeing right through him. "I need to talk to you" with that he turned and walked out to the balcony. Tony just raised an eyebrow and Coulson smirked "He's expecting you to follow him, Stark" Tony just sat there for a moment before realising that these people wouldn't leave until he spoke to them. With a sigh he rose and walked out the balcony to where Fury was standing.

"Mr Potter" Harry and Pepper turned to look at Coulson. "I have been authorised to talk to you about the possibility of joining SHIELD" he said, obviously not worried about Pepper hearing what he had to say  
Harry turned his gaze to Coulson "No, not at all" he said without having to think about it.  
Coulson sighed "Mr Potter, you have some unique talents" he said calmly  
Harry stopped him with a look "Agent Coulson, I've been used before, I am not going to join an organization that can tell me what do to, when to do it and how to do it, it doesn't matter what you try and bribe me with the answer will always be no" the tone of his voice seemed to leave no doubt in what he had said.

Coulson just looked at him "Would you defend the earth if it was in danger?" he asked  
Harry looked at him as if he was stupid "Of course I would, but I would do it out of choice, not because I was told to" he said with a bit of confusion wondering what Coulson's angle was.  
Coulson nodded "Very well Mr Potter, would it be possible for us to call on you for your expertise if it is required?" he asked hopefully catching Harry off guard.  
Harry looked at him with confusion "I'm not sure what you mean?" he half asked half stated.  
Coulson thought for a moment "What I mean is if we come across anything that seems magical in origin we ask you for help in understanding it" the hopefulness had returned to his voice  
Harry sighed and leant back, he supposed that it wouldn't hurt to help, not that he would be able to stop himself so he nodded in understanding and agreement but before Coulson could say anything he said. "That sounds Ok, I guess, as long as I'm allowed to say no if I want to."  
Coulson nodded "I believe that will be acceptable" Coulson nodded and made a note of his data pad.

Out on the balcony Tony and Fury were staring off at each other. "I am Iron Man" Fury said finally an air of amazement and annoyance at Tony in his voice. "Do you think you're the only superhero in the world?"  
Tony shrugged "I haven't heard of any others, other than Harry" he replied his usual smirk in place.  
Fury groaned "Mr Stark, you're part of a larger world and you're going to help us" he said determined not to lose his temper.  
Tony looked at him as if he was insane "You want me to work for you?"he asked

Fury snorted with amusement "Mr Stark, from what I know about you, you will not follow orders so no I don't want you to come work for me" he said with a shake of his head  
Tony couldn't help but grin, and nod in agreement. "So if not that, then what do you want from me?" Tony asked as he turned and leant his elbows on the railing.  
"We need you to be a consultant, someone we can call on to help us with technology we don't yet understand" Fury replied knowing that Tony's ego would make him say yes.  
Tony looked at Fury "That doesn't sound to bad, just don't feel too bad if you end up calling me every week with a new problem" he said with a smirk.  
Fury looked at him completely unamused. "So what do you say Stark are you in or do I need to find someone else?" Tony shook his head "No, I'm in" Fury nodded in satisfaction, before he stood and took his leave.

Heimdall sat opposite Odin waiting for his decision regarding the Warlock on Midgard.  
"So you say he's powerful but untrained?" Odin asked finally.  
Heimdall nodded "I don't think he knows of what he is capable of, but I don't believe he would ever harm anyone he didn't have to, he has a great sense of what is right and what is wrong" he replied hoping that Odin wouldn't view him as a threat.  
Odin nodded slowly and then stood, Heimdall standing with him. "I will speak to Loki, he is the most diverse magic user I know of and he is my son, I shall send him to Midgard to judge this warlock and if possible find out if he needs to be destroyed before he threatens Asgard" Odin said in the voice of a king, a voice that would broke no argument  
Heimdall bowed "Then the Bifrost will be opened at your command my king" Odin gave a nod of satisfaction and strode from the room.

**AN: So that brings us to the end of the first Iron Man film, the next few chapters will be completely my own, before the events of the second Iron Man film take place, any suggestions welcome.  
**


	10. AN

Notice

Sorry Guys and girls, this isn't a chapter. My laptop recently decided to damage its own hard drive, heat damage or something. This means I lost all my notes on the stories I am writing, I am looking to come back to them, either to continue or re-write them I'm not sure yet, but I do not know how long this will take as all my motivation for writing has gone.


End file.
